Dragonball Bloodlines Part 1:The Last Warrior
by Neoguy
Summary: This is an updated version of a The Last Warrioralready on this site but i can't access that account anymore. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is done as a fan, and is not meant to infringe on any copyrights in any way.

Dragonball: Bloodlines

Part 1: The Last Warrior

Chapter 1: A Powerful Youth

Author's note: This story takes place many years after the end of Dragonball GT. The Z warriors have all passed away from old age, even Goku. With the absence of these heroes, the Earth has been conquered by Kane, a tyrannical being from outer space. And now, the story begins.

The young man's eyes had adjusted to the dark; the night had changed the small world of his rented room into an abyss of dark blue and black. The bed looked comfy enough, but the youth had no desire to sleep in it. He had been traveling for a long time without the luxury of a bed, and tonight he had decided to splurge for one. Now that he saw it, and felt the cold quiet of this room, the thought of sleep had left his mind. The steady hum of the ceiling fan was the only noise, as well as the occasional bump or muffled voice of the other patrons of the hotel. The sound of the fan was relaxing to the young man, and his mind soon drifted back to the past.

"I swear bro. I swear upon this sword, revenge will be ours!" Those were the words his brother had proclaimed so long ago, almost as if in another life. The young man looked at his hands, to the object they held. A long shining sword, an object closer to him then even he realized.

"Now bro, that task is mine." He spoke softly to himself.

Daybreak came with its golden light, shining through the front windows. Changing the blackness to the normal array of colors usually associated with the objects in the small tavern in the lobby of the hotel. The owner had been awake since before dawn, and was already into his usual task of setting up the wooden tables and chairs, dusting them off and arranging them to their proper spaces. He could smell the breakfasts being prepared off in the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the one of his workers going upstairs to administer the wakeup calls.

"Showtime." he muttered, as he went back behind the bar, noticing, not for the first time, how much the place resembled a saloon that one might see in a typical western movie.

The guests began to slowly trickle down the stairs. Some still yawning, wiping the sleep from their eyes. Others looked as though the rest had completely rejuvenated them. All were eager for breakfast as the smell of food had permeated almost the entire building.

In the midst of helping his employees and other guests, the owner heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking toward the stairwell, the owner saw his newest guest, one who had only come in last night. He was a very young-looking man, and from his own guess, the owner would have said he was no more than 18 years old. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulders, and dark brown eyes. He wore a dark green trench coat, blue faded jeans, and a black t-shirt with what seemed to be some kind of strange armor over it. He carried a small bag down the stairs with him, but what the owner noticed most about this boy, was the large sword he had strapped to his back. He sat down at the bar, and the owner came around to him.

"Good morning there young man." said the owner, making the usual small talk. "How's it going? Sleep well? I hope the room was satisfactory."

The young man looked up bleary-eyed, but smiled at the owner.

"Yeah, I slept ok." he said in a kind voice. He was a nice enough kid, thought the owner. The youth's stomach then gave a loud growl. The owner raised his eyebrow and smiled at the boy.

"Hungry?"

The teen smiled and gave a weak laugh. He then nodded and said,

"Yeah, just a bit." he then looked a bit more serious and said, "It's not extra is it?"

"Well, since I believe kids should get as much nutrition as they can, I'll let it slide." Said the owner with a smile.

The young man smiled back. The term "kid" had annoyed him slightly, but in the face of a free meal, he decided to also, let it slide.

The owner had him take a seat at a table, and soon a waitress brought him out a steaming plate of food, which the youth began to inhale like he hadn't eaten in days. The owner was a bit surprised by this show of appetite. A young lady who worked in the inn, who was about as old as the young man, walked up to the owner.

"He's a bit odd huh sir?" she said.

"Yeah, I mean, I know kids have appetites, but that's just crazy." the owner replied.

"Yes, when I went to wake him up, he was already awake, sitting there bare-chested and doing sit-ups on his bed." She said, blushing a little.

"Keeps in shape then huh?" said the owner, smiling a little again.

"Yeah, he's really muscular." said the young maid, "Kinda cute too."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." The young man had come back to the bar with the intent on paying for his stay. He smiled and winked at the maid, who went a deep shade of red and went back to helping the other customers. Both the owner and the young man laughed a bit at this, then the youth pushed the money for his night at the hotel across to the bar to the owner, who took it up, gave it a quick count, and shoved it into his back pocket.

"So just the one night for you eh?" said the owner.

"Yeah, I still have a ways to go." said the young man. He then looked out the open door and asked,

"Is there anywhere around here that sells traveling food?"

"Yeah, there's a fruit stand outside, but it's a bit expensive. You know how it is. Kane raises the taxes; we have to raise the prices."

"Thanks pops." said the young man. He then walked outside.

The sun hung bright in the sky, with next to no clouds to block its rays. The young man took no notice of the heat as he made his way to the small fruit stand the hotel owner had told him about. He looked about the town as he crossed the dirt road. It was a small village, not very wealthy, but better than many he had seen in his travels. This town still had some folks who could smile. He bought some dried fruit at the stand, and hoped that it would last him to the next town. As he handed the money to the vendor, he saw two boys out of the corner of his eye. They seemed to be playing what looked like a game of tag. From the way they would argue one minute, and go back playing the next, he guessed they were brothers. He smiled a genuine smile at this. The next minute though, the smile was replaced by an angry scowl. The two brothers had been violently shoved to the ground by a group of large men of were obviously not humans. They all wore the same type of body armor with a small K over the heart, a symbol of a soldier of Kane. Some of them had what looked like guns on their hands, and they all wore devices over their eyes that the young man knew were called "scouters".

"Get out of the way you little brats." Said one of the men.

"Lousy Kane soldiers. Pushing us around because they know we can't do anything to stop them." said the fruit vendor in a very low whisper. The young man didn't respond. He kept his eyes on the soldiers as they walked into the same hotel he had come from. He turned his head away then.

"Better not do anything." he thought to himself. "Can't risk a scene."

No sooner had he thought this, a scream came from the hotel. Sighing a bit, he raised his bag to the fruit vendor.

"Hold this." he said, dropping on the counter and walking off towards the hotel, ignoring the babbling of the fruit vendor as he went.

"You want us to what old man!" said the large soldier that had pushed the kids into the dirt. He broke a table with his fist as though to proclaim his outrage.

"Please, I just asked you to pay for the food and drinks you had last time you were here." the owner said desperately.

"How disrespectful." said another soldier. "We put our lives on the line to keep you all safe, and you treat us like common folk?"

"Please stop, there's no need for this!" said the young maid. A soldier promptly grabbed her and held her arms.

"Hmmm, maybe we can forgive this disrespect, for a kiss my dear?" said the purple-skinned soldier, who unfurled his long tongue and licked the side of the girls face, causing her to scream.

"Leave her alone!" yelled the owner. The large soldier shoved him hard with his hand, causing him to fly backwards into the bar. The other employees went to help him. The large soldier spoke again.

"More disrespect?" he said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm starting to think maybe you don't want the protection we give you."

"The only thing anyone here needs protecting from is you."

The soldiers looked to the door to see where this latest outburst had come from. Standing at the door was the young man, a strange smirk, like half a smile was on his face.

"What did you say you little punk?" said the large soldier.

"You heard me." said the young man, slowly walking inside. "Scum like you that picks on people who obviously can't fight back makes me sick. That goes for Kane too."

A few people gasped at this, and the large soldier looked angrier than ever.

"How dare you? Insult Kane in front of me? Do you know who I am? I'm Captain Straug of Kane's army."

"You have me confused with someone who cares." said the young man, still smirking.

Straug seemed as though steam would shoot out of his ears in a second.

"Get'em boss!" said the soldier who had his grip on the young maid.

"As much as I'd love to fight with you guys, I think the owner here has had enough of his furniture broken," said the young man, pointing at the owner who was being supported by a few of his employees. "So why don't we step outside."

"Sounds good to me kid." said Straug, cracking his knuckles in anxiousness.

The two men met in the street. Straug's men stood on the sidelines, as well did all the people of the village. Straug's lizard-tongued crony still had the young maid in his grasp. She looked on with a very worried look on her face, as did the rest of the villagers.

The young man took this time to appraise his adversary. He was much larger then the rest of his men. He was also very muscular, with light blue skin and Green hair that connected in a moustache on his face. He sneered arrogantly at the young man in front of him.

"Teach that little rat a lesson boss!" said one of Straug's men.

"Give me a second there Vladi." Straug as he pushed the button on his scouter. It displayed a variety of numbers, and then stopped on one. Straug laughed.

"Power level 10? Ha ha ha ha." he said, sneering wider. "You're dead meat kid."

"Take your best shot, blue boy." said the teenage fighter calmly.

Straug ran at the young man and swung his fist in attempt to knock off the kid's smart mouth. But where the boy's head had been a second before, it was gone. The boy dodged several more of Straug's attempts at an offense before catching the blue soldier's fist and crushing it with his own.

"Is this all you can do? It might be enough to pick on innocent people, but not for a real opponent like me." said the young man as he continued to apply pressure on Straug's already throbbing fist.

"OWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWW! Let me go!" Straug pleaded.

"Why?" said the youth, his smirk growing wider, "The fun is just beginning."

The boy was then enveloped in a blue light, which began glow brighter and brighter. Straug's scouter began to flash and flicker again.

"No! That's impossible! 5000! 10000! 50000?" The captain screamed before the scouter exploded on his face.

"Too bad, I'm just getting warmed up." The youth proclaimed, kicking Straug hard in the chest and knocking him back into the dirt. The rest of his men went to his aid.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" Straug screamed, "Kill him!"

The villagers gasped as the soldiers raised their weapons or fists in preparation to carry out the order. Before any shots were fired however, the boy was running at them all, unsheathing his sword. He then disappeared, no one seeing where he was, but some thought they could see flashes of light among the soldiers. The young man reappeared on the other side of the soldiers. He stood up, re-sheathed his sword, and turned around. He was no longer smirking, but just looking at them all, his eyes cold and piercing. The soldiers stood motionless for a while, and then one by one they all fell down to the ground, dead. Straug was the only one still standing. He looked at all his dead men, and at the boy who had killed them. A second later, his armor began to slide off in neatly sliced shards. Straug fell down from shock and fright. The villagers all began to laugh at the spectacle of the so called, "Mighty Straug" whimpering in terror from a teenager.

"You'll be sorry; I'll get you for this! Just you wait!" Straug yelled as he jumped in the air and flew away. The young man watched him and smirked again. He then brought his attention back to the ground, where to his surprise, the villagers began to crowd around him with there adulation. The maid who had been a hostage jumped on him and kissed his face repeatedly. The young man was being as humble as he could be, saying how it was nothing. The hotel keeper was thanking him the most.

"Those men are always causing trouble. Thank you so much. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

The young fighter's face had gone slightly red,

"Well...Now that you mention it..." He began, but his stomach, which gave a loud growl at that moment, finished the thought for him.

"C'mon inside, I'll give you as much food as you want." said the owner.

"Thanks." said the young man.

"Think nothing of it. You'll always be welcome here from now on." said the owner. "Stay as long as you like."

"Well, I should be leaving soon. But thank you." Said the young man.

"I just realized, you never told us your name." said the maid.

"My name," the young man said, "is Slade."


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonball: Bloodlines

Part 1: The Last Warrior

Chapter 2: Slade's Encounter.

It was about noontime Slade judged. The sun was beating right down on his face as he walked through the busy street of the bustling town. It had been about a week since he left the small village where he had defeated Straug. The town, or city to be more accurate, that he found himself in now was much wealthier than the last had been. Tall buildings like skyscrapers littered the landscape, and the people seemed to be living their lives happily. Slade was just happy to be in civilization again, he hadn't eaten in a few days, trying to preserve the very last of his food supply.

"I hope there's a good market around here." He thought as his stomach gave a loud growl.

Luck was on his side it seemed, as a few seconds later, Slade spotted a small shop. Upon entering, he was a little surprised. Despite the shop's small size, it was quite clean and modern inside. All the products looked fresh, and inexpensive. Kane's greed obviously wasn't being felt here as much as in other places the young fighter had seen. Slade quickly bought all he needed for another long trip. Before leaving however, He had a question.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find the next town?"

"Not myself no," The cashier replied, "But If you try the government building, I'm pretty sure they have a map of the surrounding area. It should help some."

"Thank you." Slade said as he walked outside again. The government building wasn't as tall as some of the other structures in the city, but it was definitely the building that stood out the most. It was stark-white on the outside, with round purple windows. The sides rose up in strange looking turrets, making the place look almost like a tiny castle. Slade knew this place had to be built by, and was therefore full of, Kane soldiers.

"Great." thought Slade as he gazed up at the unnatural structure, "Should've guessed. I just hope that idiot Straug hasn't made a report yet. Otherwise I'm sure someone's gonna recognize me."

The young warrior was jerked out of this thought a few seconds later by someone bumping into him. Looking to his side, he saw a small looking person in a cloak.

"Oh, excuse me." The person said, in a small voice that Slade knew had to be a woman's. This cloaked girl was surrounded by several others in cloaks. Slade watched a few of them, including the girl, enter the building, while the others went around the sides of it.

"Wonder what that's all about." Slade said to himself as he entered the building. His feelings had been half-right. The place was crawling with Kane soldiers, but none of them looked at him and sounded the alarm. He kept quiet and looked around for the map the man had spoken of. The nearest town was about a hundred miles northeast.

"A bit far, maybe I can risk it though." thought Slade. He then left the building without another word. He crossed the street, then turned around and stared at the alien building. Anger welled up inside him as he thought about Kane. What he had done, what he had taken from him, and what Slade would do when he met him again. He was halfway turned around before, BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM, the building exploded.

"What the hell?" Slade said, looking at the massive cloud of smoke rising out of the place. Something caught his eye as he gazed at the ruined building; the cloaked people were running in all directions. He spotted the girl that had bumped into him, she was yelling at the others.

"Scatter and meet back at HQ!"

"Right!" they said back and they did so. Slade watched this girl run off, for a moment she looked right at him, Slade saw a flash of blue eyes, and then she was gone. Then he noticed someone after her, Kane soldiers. Slade ran off in the same direction.

"Damn!" thought the cloaked girl, "Now I'm in trouble." The Kane soldiers were closing in on her. She turned the corner, and found herself in a dead end.

"Oh no." she thought, as she heard laughter behind her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here boys?" Said the obvious leader of the group, "You've been a very bad little girl."

"Shove it monkey boy!" the girl screamed defiantly. The soldiers smile turned into an angry scowl.

"Why you little, I'll show you some manners!" he said as he lunged for her. She caught him deftly around the torso, spun him around, and threw him back towards his men. He landed on the cement with a thud. He looked up at his men and screamed,

"Get her you morons!"

The soldiers advanced on the girl, who prepared herself for the worst. Moments before they struck, a shadow appeared at the other end of the alley.

"Now you guys pick on little girls?" said Slade.

"Whoever you are punk, leave now." said the leader, "This is official business of Kane."

"Yeah, this girl is a criminal." said another soldier. "So leave, or be arrested with her."

"Well sorry, I just can't do that." said Slade, a crooked half-smile growing on his face as he stepped into the alley. "My mom always taught me to help ladies in distress."

"Kill this creep already!" said the leader.

The soldiers aimed there arm cannons, and fired. Just as the beams should have hit however, Slade vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" said a soldier.

Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Are you alright?" Slade said to the girl, who seemed to have fallen to the ground in shock.

"Y-Yeah. I...I'm fine." she said, looking amazed.

"Would someone please kill him!" shouted the captain.

The soldiers fired again. This time though, instead of dodging, Slade merely swatted the beams away as though they were annoying bugs.

"You guys just don't learn do you?" Slade said, his smirk more pronounced then ever. He raised his hand and pointed it at the soldiers. It began to glow with a blue light, and just when it seemed to be at its brightest, a beam shot out straight for the startled men. They had no time to react as the beam hit one of them, causing an explosion that enveloped the others. Just as the blast began to reach them however, Slade had the girl in his arms, and leapt onto the roof of a nearby building. Slade then ran across the city rooftops until he was about ten blocks away from the blast of the building and where the soldiers had met their fiery death. He put the girl down gently, but it seemed she was still having trouble with her legs, as she fell to ground again.

"You all right?" Slade said, laughing a bit.

"I-I'm fine." She said looking at him, with a mix of amazement and a bit of defiance. She stood up, and took off her hood. She had a mass of blonde hair, tied in a tight braid. Slade thought she looked quite pretty.

"So, who are you?" she said to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Slade said, realizing he hadn't introduced himself, "My name is Slade. And you are?"

"I'm Eve." she replied. "It's nice to meet you Slade. Thanks for the rescue back there." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"No problem. Like I said, I'm always up for saving ladies in peril."

"Oh, do you save a lot of ladies then, Mr. Slade?" she said slyly

"Well, I think you're quite unique among them," Slade said back just as slyly, "I mean, I don't think I've ever saved one who blew up a building. What was that all about anyway?"

The expression on the girl's face changed immediately.

"That was an act of protest! Giving that monster Kane a taste of his own medicine. And that's all I'm telling you." She said, with a touch of anger. Slade was taken aback a little.

"Whoa, ok, sorry for prying." He said, blushing a bit. She looked at him out of one eye, and giggled a bit.

"So, do you live close by?" Slade asked.

"No, not in this city," Eve replied, pointing towards the outskirts of the city. "I live over in the mountains."

Slade looked in the direction she pointed, it was a distance away.

"Well, there's likely to be a lot more soldiers like our buddies back there. Shall I escort you?" he said, bowing a little. It was Eve's turn to be taken aback; she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing a little.

"Well, thanks, but can you actually run that far?" she asked.

"Run? Sure, but that'd take to long." Slade said, smiling, "It'd be easier to fly."

"Fly?" Eve said, wondering if this man was carrying a capsule jet.

"Sure, watch." Slade said, he then picked her up in his arms, and leapt into the air. Eve expected to come back down, but they didn't.

"What?...How?" Was all she could say.

"Don't worry, just enjoy." Slade whispered, trying to calm her.

Eve was not enjoying it, as she held tightly around Slade's neck and refused to open her eyes until Slade asked a question.

"Are we close?"

She opened her eyes tentatively, and saw the oval shaped boulder that marked the entrance to her home.

"Right there," she said, "Land near that boulder."

Slade did as she said, landing softly so as not to frighten her. He set her down, and was pleased to see that she had no problem staying up this time. Eve walked behind the boulder to a smooth area of rock on the side of the mountain. If Slade hadn't already guessed this was the door, he wouldn't have noticed it. Eve then knocked a musical tune on the door, and it slid open.

"Come on in!" She said happily, "My friends will be happy to meet you."

They walked in, and before Slade had taken his 4th step, he had a stockpile of weapons pointed at him.

"Yeah, they seem like a friendly bunch." he said sarcastically.

Straug looked up at the shadowy figure on his throne. He had come to tell the story of what had happened in the village, and after telling the tale, was shaking in fear out of what punishment he may receive because of his defeat.

"Is that all?" said a deep and regal voice.

"Y-Yes, my lord. It's like I said. This boy has incredible powers. He was able to defeat my entire squad; I was barely able to escape to tell you." Straug was now bowing so low, his nose was squashed against the ground.

"Rise Straug." said the man in shadow. "You have done well to tell me this. You have the gratitude of Kane."

Straug rose up, relieved.

"Th-thank you my lord!" He sputtered. He then turned to go. But then he heard Kane's voice again.

"One more thing Straug." he said. Straug had barely turned around, before a beam of white light struck him in the abdomen, and he fell down dead.

"I don't allow for cowardice in my ranks." said Kane. Another figure in the shadows next to him stirred.

"My lord, should we go to the village? With a little persuasion I'm sure where we can find out where this little gnat of a warrior is going."

"No Aragog, that won't be necessary." Kane said, with an air of flippancy. "This young one is coming for me. I know who he is, as should you." Kane then rose from his throne

"He will come before me, and I will strike him down. With his death, this planet's conquest will be finished, and I will then spread my rule to the stars. No one can stop me!" His bellowing laughter filled the hall, chilling the blood of those who heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragonball: Bloodlines

Part 1: The Last Warrior

Chapter 3: Hardened Rebels

Slade looked around at the sea of serious eyes and gun turrets. It seemed as though everyone inside had been waiting for something like this. The young fighter flexed his hand tentatively, ready to reach for his sword at a moment's notice. Then, all of a sudden, Eve leapt out in front of him with her arms out to her sides, protecting him.

"Wait!" She yelled at them all, "Don't shoot him! This guy just saved my life!"

"Maybe he did it just so you could lead him here!" Said a large, muscular man. "Get out of the way Eve!"

"A bit paranoid aren't you chief?" Slade said with his familiar smirk, he then added calmly, "I don't work for Kane."

"What about that armor?" said a woman voice from the wall of guns being pointed at Slade and Eve's bodies. Slade opened his coat a bit to reveal the chest plate armor he wore, pointing his finger at the spot over the heart.

"No "K"." said someone else. It seemed some of the people were a bit more at ease at seeing this, but no one had lowered their weapons yet. The large man was still unconvinced.

"Just because you don't have a letter on your armor doesn't mean I'm gonna trust you." He spat, "I say it's better to be safe then sorry." He then grabbed Eve by the arm and pulled her away, shooting his weapon at Slade as soon as she was out of harm's way. The beam from the weapon smashed right into Slade's face, causing his head to snap back from the impact. A second later, Slade raised his head back, without a scratch.

"Was that the best you've got?" Slade said mockingly, "I've felt worse from Kane's men."

"Why you..." The large man said, his face growing red. He raised his weapon, as did everyone else. Before they had a chance to fire this time, Slade had unsheathed his sword and disappeared. The only thing they could see of him was the light reflecting off his sword. A split second later, he was back where he had disappeared from, sliding his sword back into the sheath on his back. Before anyone could get a word out, the weapons in their hands fell apart and clattered to the metal floor of the base. Everyone, even Eve, was speechless. Their jaws hung open in disbelief.

"I've no intention of harming you." Slade said, "But calling me a follower of Kane is something I consider a great insult. If you keep it up, I can't be held responsible for what I might do."

"Why should we believe you?" the large man said through gritted teeth.

Slade merely pointed at the sliced up arsenal on the floor.

"Isn't it obvious? That could have easily been you. I just wanted to show you I mean no harm to you all. I hate Kane just as much, if not more than any of you, and don't they say 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'"

The large man looked at the broken weapons on the ground, and then at Slade.

"All right." he said finally, "I'll believe you, but I don't like you."

"Well I believe the feeling is mutual." said Slade as the man turned and walked away. Eve walked up to Slade to see if he was hurt.

"That's Aiden." she said, "You'll have to forgive him. He gets overly suspicious sometimes. He's really not so bad once you get to know him."

"I'm sure." Slade said, "Who are the others?"

"Oh, the name's Glenn." said an older looking man who had quite a few battle scars.

"I'm Kado." said a young man about Slade's age. "Those were some great moves back there. I study martial arts too ya know."

"I can tell." Slade said, noticing the young man's lean, muscular form.

"Greetings, I am Page." Said a little man with glasses. "Those weapons you destroyed were my design. Very interesting weapon you have there, I'd love to examine it."

"Maybe another time." Slade said with a laugh. "And who are you ladies?"

"Name's Ena." said a dark-haired woman with an aggressive air about her, "Nice job pissing of Aiden." she laughed.

"I try." said Slade smirking.

"My name is Una. Pleasure to meet you Slade." said a woman identical in appearance to the previous one. However Una seemed to be more peaceful then Ena.

All of these people, Slade sensed, had a deep hatred of Kane, but also a deep fear of him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all." Slade said, "Maybe we'll all meet again someday. But for now, good-bye." He then turned toward the door.

"Wait!" yelled Eve. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back into town. I need a place to rest after this long day." Slade said, winking at her.

"Well, how about I let you stay here tonight. Call it a courtesy since you saved me. It's not much but it won't cost you anything." said Eve.

Slade looked at her for a moment, and turned around back inside.

"Thank you." he said.

Eve led him to a small room far inside the base. She turned on the light and Slade looked around. It was quite a small room, but had a weird, cozy charm.

"Like I said, it's not much." said Eve, as though waiting for his approval.

"No, it's great." Slade said, smiling at her, "Compared to sleeping on rocks out in the wild, this is downright fancy."

He took off his sword and trench coat and placed them on a chair near a small desk in the room. Eve looked at the armor he wore, and found herself asking,

"Where did you get that armor?"

Slade looked at it without much thought.

"This? It was my dad's. It's pretty old, before Kane even I'm told. Family heirloom."

"The sword too?" Eve said, hoping that he didn't mind her asking.

"Yeah, only it was my brother's" Slade said, this time with a touch of sadness.

"Where are they now? Your dad, and your brother?" asked Eve, trying to be as careful as possible. She almost knew the answer already, and knew that people most of the time didn't like to talk about it. Slade didn't say anything for awhile, then, not looking at her, said

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry." said Eve, "I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be sorry. It doesn't really bother me." He smiled at her. Eve smiled back, but could tell that thinking about it was causing him pain. She decided to change the subject.

"That was quite a show you put on back there."

Slade laughed as he took off his armor.

"Well, you're friend needs a little more patience." he said.

"I know," Eve said, a little frustration in her voice, "He gets really jumpy at times. He's given Glenn at least one of those scars because of it."

"Well, I guess Glenn is lucky that he has such terrible aim." Said Slade.

"Really?" asked Eve.

"Yeah, I don't want to sound arrogant, but I moved into that blast back there."

"You did? Why?" Eve asked, amazed more and more by this odd young man.

"Another part of showing him I meant no harm." Slade said.

"I see." said Eve, silently thinking to herself, "That and you might be a bit of a showoff." She giggled a bit, causing Slade to look at her inquisitively. Eve quickly covered this by asking,

"So where are you headed too?"

"Kane's Palace." said Slade.

"What? Why!" Eve said, shocked.

"I'm gonna kill him" Slade stated, without any hesitation.

"Were, you...hired to do it?" Eve asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"No," said Slade flatly, "I'm not a mercenary."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for awhile, and then Slade spoke up.

"Well, I'm kinda tired, so I think I'm gonna rest a bit, OK?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, all right then." Said Eve, smiling back. She then excused herself. Slade looked around the small room. He stared blankly at his stuff on the chair. He looked at his sword, his coat, his armor, and his bag, all just sitting there. He thought of all these people, fighting against Kane. He especially thought of Eve.

"She's beautiful." He thought, "She's crazy though, if she thinks her and her friends can take down Kane."

But then, he told himself, he was trying to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Warrior

Chapter 4: Zenyu's Attack

Eve's eyes opened to gray morning light. She hadn't slept very well, her thoughts kept moving towards the young man that had recently saved her life. Who was he? What was his reason for trying to kill Kane? How could he be so strong? The questions still swirled about her head, as if they were waiting for her to awaken. They were driven out however by strange noises. Eve quickly dressed herself and went out of her room. The place looked very cold and empty with no people walking around. Eve walked down the metal and stone hallway to a door with a red O painted on it. This door led outside to a lake behind the base, hidden by the high canyon walls. The sounds were definitely coming from behind this door. Eve wondered who could be out this early. Opening the door, she walked out into the chilly morning air, her breath coming out it small clouds. Moving closer to the edge of the lake, she saw the source of the noise. A person, moving extremely fast, seemed to be fighting some kind of invisible enemy at the water's edge. Eve had to strain her eyes to keep track of the person's movements, as they kept disappearing and reappearing. Finally, the person stopped to catch a breath, and Eve could tell, even from behind, who it was.

"Slade?" She said.

Slade jumped slightly and turned around.

"Oh, Eve." he said, smiling at her. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I wasn't sleeping too much anyway." said Eve. She then noticed that her new houseguest was practicing bare-chested, and found herself blushing looking at him.

"Uh...you ok?" Slade said, jogging her out of her temporary delirium.

"Oh...yeah...fine." Said Eve, thinking how stupid she must sound. Though looking up at Slade, she could swear she saw a bit of red in his cheeks. If Slade knew, he didn't show it. He kicked at the air and asked,

"So what's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking Slade." said Eve. "I think you should join us."

"Join?" Slade said, a bit surprised, but not missing a beat in his practicing.

"Yeah, we both want the same thing, Kane's downfall. We could be able to help each other."

Slade looked at her for a few minutes, and then turned away.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he said, sounding very sincere.

"But why?" Eve pressed.

"I can't get you involved in my vengeance." Slade said, "It's something I just have to do alone."

"Vengeance?" asked Eve.

Slade sighed deeply, his eyes turned towards the sun that was now spraying its light over the surface of the lake.

"Kane, and his men, killed my entire family. Him and...Zenyu."

Eve looked at Slade's clenched hands, they were shaking.

"General Zenyu...Kane's top military officer?" She said, her voice quivering a bit.

Slade nodded. They were both silent for a long time, until Eve spoke up.

"My town was attacked by Kane's men during the war. My parents told me to run, and I did. I ran until my legs gave out. I just remember looking back to where my home was and only seeing a pillar of smoke. I went back later, when I knew it was safe. My parents were lying there..." Tears formed in her eyes. "I was only 9."

Slade looked back at her. He then went over to wear he hand lain his shirt, armor, coat and sword. He put them on quickly.

"I have to go." he said, not looking at her. He then jumped into the sky and flew off. Eve watched him, wiped the tears from her eyes and ran off.

"Gotta get to the hanger." She said to herself. She ran as fast as she could, speeding past everyone else who was just waking up. Just as she reached the door to the hanger, she ran right into a huge muscled chest.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Aiden said, picking her off the ground.

"I need the ship for a minute." She said, trying to get around him.

"I don't know why you're going after him. He said he didn't want to join us." said Aiden.

Eve looked up at him.

"How do you know about that?" she said angrily.

"My watch was just ending when you and him were talking." he said. "I just flipped on the com...oof!" Aiden doubled over, with Eve's fist buried in his stomach.

"That'll teach you to eavesdrop." She said with a huff, her face a little red.

"Oww. C'mon, you know I'm just trying to look out for you." Aiden said.

"Fine, then help me go after him." said Eve.

"What? Why should I?"

"Because I'm going after him one way or the other. If you really wanna make sure I'm safe, then you should drive me." said Eve, smiling a bit at seeing Aiden's resolve start to melt.

"Fine fine. I'll drive, let's go get this guy." Aiden said, opening the door to the hanger. Eve patted him on the head.

"Good boy." she laughed.

"You know, I think the punch was humiliating enough." Aiden said with a bit of a smile.

Slade landed after a few minutes and began walking to the next town. His path soon found him in a deep canyon with high cliffs. Slade walked on for a bit, before stopping suddenly. He sensed hostility in the air. No sooner than thinking this, an energy beam shot out at his head. Slade dodged it with a slight bend of his neck.

"Whoever shot that has worse aim than that Aiden guy." Slade thought. At that moment, fifteen Kane soldiers sprung out from the rocks and attacked Slade. Slade grabbed his sword and 3 seconds later, they were all lying at his feet, in pieces. Slade sheathed his sword as he heard a laugh and a voice he remembered well. One that filled him with anger.

"Not bad kid." said the owner of the voice. A tall, purple-skinned man with a bulbous head that jutted out two black horns.

"Zenyu." Said Slade, unhooking his sword and placing it down, "And here I was wondering when you and Kane would start taking me seriously."

"Indeed." Zenyu sneered. "You've been really proving yourself a nuisance. Kane's asked me to deal with you."

"You'll find that's easier said then done you murderer!" Slade yelled as his aura flashed and his power began to grow.

"The kid's gotten better." said Zenyu as his scouter read 500000.

"Let's go." said Slade as he blurred out of sight and reappeared in front of his adversary. Zenyu disappeared this time as Slade aimed a punch at his head. Slade was then met by a knee to the stomach and a punch to his jaw. Zenyu then went to kick him in the back, but Slade regained control of his momentum, and ducked under the blow. He then fired his own foot into Zenyu's nose. The commander of Kane's army back flipped and flew straight back at Slade. Slade barely had time to register Zenyu's blinding speed as he was pummeled with storm of punches and kicks. The young fighter fell to the ground and was hit with another kick to this stomach. He flew straight into the air. Zenyu flew up past him and knocked him back to earth with both fists. Slade hit the ground with a massive crash. A small crater was formed from the impact. Slade feebly tried to get up, but found himself unable to. Zenyu floated back down and stood on the edge of the crater. He laughed as he grabbed Slade's shirt and brought him to his face. Blood dribbled down the fighter's chin and face. The sight made Zenyu laugh again.

"Now you'll see your family again boy." he said mockingly, raising his fist. But then, a voice came from the commander's scouter.

"Zenyu, stop." said the voice. Slade could barely hear anymore, but knew who was on the other end.

"Lord Kane." Zenyu said, no smile on his face.

"I told you I didn't want you to kill him." said Kane's voice, with a deadly sort of calm. "That pleasure is reserved only for me."

"But..but sire!" Zenyu began to protest.

"Your orders were to make contact with the boy and make sure he knows I haven't forgotten him. His time will come soon."

Zenyu looked angry, his raised fist shaking.

"Now...return Zenyu." said Kane's voice, his tone so final that Zenyu quickly dropped Slade and took off, without even a snarl of disappointment. Slade watched him go. His wounds felt to him as if he were dying. He stared up in the sky.

"I guess I wasn't strong enough. Aaron...I'm sorry." thought Slade. He couldn't move, and unless he found a doctor or something soon, he would surely die. He struggled to get up, but every wound screamed when he did, and he always ended up falling back to the ground.

"So this is it huh?" he thought, "I wonder what'll happen to Zenyu when Kane finds out he really did kill me." The thought made Slade laugh, even though it hurt. The wounded fighter then turned his head and saw what looked like a ship coming down near him. His vision had started to become blurry and it was growing darker. He saw two dark shapes coming towards him; one seeming like it was running at full speed. Then it was all black.

Slade found himself running through a dark tunnel. There was a bright light at the end, a light he needed. He desired the light, and ran towards it as fast as he could. As he got closer and closer to the light, he saw there was a person there. Running faster and faster, he could see who it was. His brother.

"Aaron!" Slade called out. "It's me!"

Aaron turned around and then fell down dead. Slade stopped in his tracks, and saw that standing over his dead brother was a hysterically laughing Zenyu. He then disappeared and Slade saw his burning home, his parents lying dead on the ground. In the smoke he saw a pair of red eyes, and heard Kane's laugh.

"NO! Mom! Dad! AARON!" Slade yelled as he woke up. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Slade, it's ok. You're safe now." said a sweet and familiar voice.

Slade turned his head quickly, and found himself looking right into a pair of blue eyes.

"Eve? What happened?" Slade said, his voice coming in short bursts.

"I found you in a canyon about a hundred miles from here. You sure are fast." She said, forcing a smile, "Someone beat you up pretty bad."

Slade slumped back onto the bed, putting his hand up to his forehead, feeling it was all bandaged up.

"It was Zenyu."

"Zenyu? Wow, he usually doesn't leave anyone alive." said Eve.

"Don't I feel special." Slade said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Eve said, a note of anger in her voice. Slade looked at her, and noted the edges of her eyes were slightly wet.

"I'm sorry." he said, then he looked up towards the ceiling. "I think I've changed my mind, about joining you."

"Really!" Eve said excitedly. "That's great! Maybe know you could tell me more about yourself."

"OW!" Slade said, clutching his side.

"Oh, maybe some other time." Said Eve. "You need some rest."

"Yeah, maybe." Slade said, shutting his eyes. His sleep now was untroubled and soothing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Warrior

Chapter 5: Slade's story.

By:Neoguy23-Daniel Graffio

2/8/05

Slade spent the next few days attempting to recover from the defeat at the hands of Zenyu. It was shaky for awhile, because Slade was always getting caught doing some kind of exercise by Eve. Eve would then proceed to scold him as though he were her little brother.

"You're gonna hurt yourself even worse!"

"What is possessing you do this?"

"What are you gonna do if you sprain something exerting yourself like that?"

But among all the admonishments and warnings, Slade heard a small request.

"Slade...someday, I'd like it if you told me about you. Why you're after Kane. What happened to your family, and why you're so strong. I...I just would like to know more about you."

Slade had at first dismissed this. He had no real desire to tell anyone, even a new friend, something he had wanted to forget for so long. As time went by however, he decided that maybe if he did tell Eve, she might be content to let him see to his recovery on his own.

"Slade? You wanted to see me?" Eve asked as she poked her head in the door of Slade's small room.

Slade motioned for her to come in.

"Lock the door behind you please." he said.

Eve blushed a bit at this.

"Wh..What for?" she asked.

"Just do it, please." Slade said, looking very serious.

Eve did as she was asked, then walked over to the side of Slade's bed and sat down in a chair. Slade studied her for a moment. She had told him that she was 16. He looked at her long blonde hair tied in a tight braid, her deep-penetrating blue eyes. He also surveyed the reddish brown skirt and vest she wore over a white tank-top. Slade thought she was very well-built.

"In more ways then one." he smiled a little at the thought, "It's hard to believe a beautiful girl like this could have so much anger and desire to kill people."

"What did you want to see me about Slade?" Eve asked.

Slade suddenly jerked back into reality. He sighed deeply and turned his gaze to the ceiling above.

"You've been asking me for some time now to tell you about myself." he said.

"You're finally gonna tell me your story!" said Eve, trying to hide her excitement.

Slade looked at her,

"Yes, but I have to ask you not to interrupt me, Deal?"

"Deal" Eve agreed.

Slade looked back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, reliving all those memories from long ago. (Author's Note: This part of the chapter is told from Slade's point of view.)

I grew up with my family far away from here. We lived on a mountain in a pretty small but cozy house. It was just me, my mom, my dad, and my brother Aaron. My parents, mostly my dad, taught me and my brother how to fight. Aaron was 2 years older than me, and a lot farther along in his training, but he always treated me with great respect. I always looked up to him. My mom and dad taught me everything I know, including how to fly. I remember on my brother's 16th birthday, my father gave him that sword. I was so proud of him. About a week later, my parents sent us both off into the mountains to train. Aaron was off practicing his moves while I was meditating. All of a sudden, we felt something dangerous, and powerful coming. Aaron shook me out of my concentration, his face was stark white.

"Slade, come on, Mom and Dad are in trouble." he said.

I didn't argue, and we rushed back home as quick as we could. When we got there, Aaron hid us both. That's when I saw them both. Zenyu, and Kane. I couldn't hear what him and my parents were saying, but I could tell it wasn't good. Both my parents then ran straight at Kane. Zenyu looked ready to attack but Kane brushed him off and met both my parents head on. He easily dodged all of their moves, and countered them with his own. He threw my father aside and went after my mom first. She never even had a chance. Kane beat her unconscious, and then my dad attacked again. Kane disregarded my mom and started on my dad. He fought bravely, but in the end Kane was just too powerful for him. Dad was beaten bloody and then tossed next to my mom. Then that monster lifted his hand and...he killed them both.

Aaron grabbed hold of me and we ran. We ran as fast as and far as we could, but we couldn't outrun the sound of Kane's laughter, it haunts me even to this day. Aaron finally stopped running and collapsed. He began to cry, but I didn't, or couldn't. I don't know why, even to this day.

After that day, Aaron and I began our quest for revenge. We were gonna set out for Kane's fortress, and kill him. But first we needed to get stronger. Aaron trained me as best he could. He raised me as well. The incident had changed him a great deal though. He was still kind to me, but was had become moody and secretive. Every now and then he would have violent mood swings. I forgave him though; I knew what he was feeling. I felt it too. For 2 years we trained, and traveled. Then one day, Zenyu found us. He attacked my brother and they fought one of the most vicious battles I'd ever seen. I didn't even know my brother had it in him to fight like he did that day. He had the upper hand for a while, but then Zenyu got a seemingly second wind, and utterly destroyed him. I remember seeing him on the ground, looking up at me. He was bleeding so much; I was surprised he wasn't dead. He told me that it was up to me to beat Kane now.

"The task is yours now Slade." he said, "Take the sword, and kill Kane. Avenge our parents, and me."

"No Aaron!" I pleaded with him, "Don't you leave me too."

"Don't be sad Slade. Even in death, I'll always be with you."

Then Zenyu pointed his hand, and Aaron was gone, just like my parents. I ran so fast that I can't believe now I didn't hit anything on the way. When I finally stopped running, I fell to my knees and looked up and the sky. It was grey, and the rain began to fall on my face. I yelled out, screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so angry and racked with grief I could've taken my own life. But I looked at the sword, and decided that I wouldn't die, until Kane was going with me. It strikes me as funny now though. I was sad, my entire family had been killed in front of me, but even then I couldn't find any tears to cry.

Slade then stopped his story. He looked at Eve. Her face was a mixed look of terror and amazement, there was also a touch of sadness in it. Her cheeks were wet with what looked like tears.

"Yo...your story," she said after awhile. "It's so...sad."

"Wow, I didn't think I was that screwed up." Slade said, "You must have heard this type of thing a million times by now."

"No...none like yours." Eve said.

Slade looked as fresh tears poured down her beautiful face. Slade felt a little bad that he had made her cry. He reached out his hand and put it on hers.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a survivor." he said smiling, trying to comfort her.

She smiled back, squeezed his hand, and excused herself from the room. Slade got up, made sure she was gone, and locked the door. He went back to his bed, and began to do sit-ups. Reliving it all had only doubled his resolve, if not more. He counted off his sit-ups one after the other, still hearing Kane's mocking laughter inside his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Warrior

Chapter 6: Kane's Fortress

Date:2/15/05

Written by Daniel Graffio

"Slade," said Page's voice through the intercom, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Slade said as he looked around the training room. It was built very wide with high walls, and every inch was covered in thick padding. Slade had found the base to full of surprises like this. He had asked Eve how they been able to build this, much less keep it running. She only replied,

"You'd be surprised how many different kinds of people want to see Kane fall."

Slade was then jerked out of this memory by a small door opening in the far wall. A small figure walked out, and as it got nearer, Slade saw that it was a small humanoid robot, about a head smaller than him.

"Slade," came Page's voice again, "Meet Zenith, our sparring robot. He will be your opponent."

Slade almost laughed at this, but decided not to offend Page. He surveyed the robot in front of him while stretching his calves.

"You're not gonna be mad if I break this guy will you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Slade." came Glenn's voice, "If Page had a dollar for every time he had to fix or rebuild that thing, he'd be richer than Kane right now."

Slade laughed a bit at this, and then shut his eyes in concentration.

"Whenever you're ready Slade." Said Eve's voice.

"Go ahead," Slade said, his eyes still tightly shut.

Up in a small control booth observing the room, Page pushed a few buttons and Zenith launched into action. He came at Slade with a surprising speed and engaged him in combat. The robot launched attack after attack, punching and kicking furiously with his metal limbs. Slade dodged every attack effortlessly, with his eyes still shut. Zenith then seemed to throw all his strength into his next punch, aimed right between Slade's shut eyes. Slade, to everyone's surprise, caught the robot's arm, opened his eyes, and kicked it right in the gut. Zenith almost collided with the far wall before stopping itself. Slade was immediately upon him, attacking like a madman, a crooked half-smile growing on his face.

"Would you look at him?" Ena said, "He's enjoying this."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Most of them, including Eve, found they couldn't voice how impressed they were, they're mouths hanging open in amazement.

Slade, meanwhile, was definitely enjoying himself. His half-smile was even more pronounced as he kicked Zenith in the back, spun around, punched him in the face, and grabbed his arms again.

"Time to end this." he said, throwing Zenith in the air.

Eve it seemed found her ability to speak.

"What's his power at right now?"

"Looks like it's about 50" said Page, working the control panel.

"50? This guy thinks he can take Kane on with that?" said Aiden indignantly.

Almost as if in response to this, the reading began to skyrocket. Everyone looked down at Slade. He had a blue aura glowing around his body, and his hands were down at his side and together at the wrists. A ball of bright glowing energy was forming between his hands.

"What is this?" Page said dumbfounded. "5000...10000...100000!"

"What the hell?" Aiden yelled. Then they all heard Slade yelling something,

"KAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEE-"

"What is that!" yelled Una as the power level went up past the 300000 mark.

"-HAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE-"

The entire room began to shake with Slade's power. The reading was at 500000

"-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Slade yelled as he threw his hands out in front of him. The ball of light erupted and shot out at the robot which had finally begun to descend. The blast turned Zenith into dust, and ripped a hole in the ceiling. Slade walked out of the room and made his way to the control station. Upon entering, he saw everyone's eyes opened in amazement at him. Slade smiled embarrassedly,

"Uh...sorry about your robot, and the roof. I got a little carried away there."

"Don't worry about it," Page finally managed to say. "If there's one thing I love, it's something to fix."

Slade smiled at went back to his room. Not a minute later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Said Slade.

It was Eve. She walked into the room, still wearing an expression of amazement.

"Slade?" she asked, "What was that back there?"

"Oh, it's called The Kamehameha Wave." said Slade, "It's one of the more difficult moves I know."

"Wow." Was all Eve could say for a few minutes. Then she regained her composure. "Slade I think we're ready."

"Ready for what?" Slade asked.

"Ready for a full on attack on Kane's palace." said Eve, clearly excited.

"Really?" Slade said, not really believing her.

"Yeah, we've been planning this for a long time, but it never seemed really possible. But I think with your help we might just be able to take that tyrant down." Eve's eyes were shining with the possibility.

"Hmmm." said Slade, "How far is it from here?"

"About 10 miles." said Eve.

"10 miles?" Slade exclaimed. "Wow, I must have been traveling for longer than I thought."

"How come you never just flew there?" Eve asked.

Slade smiled a bit at this.

"Kane probably would have noticed me. I wanted to keep the element of surprise on my side." he said, and then continued, "Besides, I needed to become stronger. I figured going on a journey would help that." The young fighter stared at the floor for awhile, until Eve spoke again.

"Well Slade, are you in?"

Slade looked up in her eyes, and smiled his half-smile.

"Hell yeah!" he said.

The next day, Slade found himself looking down from a cliff at the lair of Kane. It was a building designed like many of Kane's government buildings in the various cities he had visited in his travels. The only difference was, this one was colored and ominous black. They were hiding behind a group of rocks, next to the ship that had carried them there. Eve was relaying the plan.

"We're gonna blast that door open, and then split up once inside. Page is gonna stay behind with the ship for a quick exit. Some of us are gonna make sure the guards are distracted, while the rest of us make our way to the main chamber and destroy Kane."

"Go in with guns blazing eh?" said Aiden, "Sounds good to me, but what's he gonna be doing?" He jerked his thumb in Slade's direction.

"What do you think I meant by 'destroy Kane'?" Eve said with a smirk.

She looked over to Slade with a smile, which disappeared the instant she saw the look on his face. He was staring at the castle with a frightening look in his eyes. His teeth were gritted and grinding together, and his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles had gone white and his palms were bleeding.

"Slade?" Eve asked, "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer, he just kept staring down at the castle, his eyes squinted in anger. Finally he said,

"I'll clear a path for you." Then he flew off.

"Hey wait!" Eve called after him, but he was already to far gone.

The enraged young man flew over the heads of the outer guards, continually firing blasts below him. The guards were caught completely by surprise as the explosions enveloped them. Eve and the rest of them ran after Slade, splitting up inside as planned. Slade was charging right through, ignoring everything and everyone. He wasn't even really looking where he was going, but he could feel the one he sought getting closer and closer.

"Get Kane." was the only thought running through his head.

Then he stopped inside a large chamber. It was dark, but Slade knew he had reached his destination. He looked towards the far wall; where on top of a high stoop sat a throne. Two men were there, one sitting, one standing. Slade knew them both. One was the man who had recently handed him a defeat, Zenyu the general. The other was the one Slade knew and hated the most. The one he had seen in both his dreams and his nightmares for years. The one he had come for.

Kane.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Warrior

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

By: Daniel Graffio (Neoguy23)

April 11, 2005

The silence in the room was almost overwhelming. Both men, the young warrior and the heartless dictator stared at each other. They're faces blank (except for the small smile on Kane's face) but their eyes blazing. Both of them had been waiting for this for a long time, almost an eternity. The silence was broken only by the entrance of Eve and the rest of the band.

"Slade!" She yelled, "What were you thinking! You could have waite..."

Her voice trailed off into silence as she looked at Slade's eyes. She had never seen a look like that one anyone's face in her life, and never wanted too. She followed his gaze and saw what had caused this change in her newest friend. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Kane, the man who had caused so much suffering to this world, the man who had taken her peaceful life away from her, and from all her friends. He was a tall man, taller than Slade by at least a head. His features were that of a human, though his almost stark-white skin and bluish-gray hair showed to all, this man was not of Earth. He wore a dark black cloak, which fell down his broad shoulders. A small opening in folds showed he was wearing armor similar to Slade's. His eye's, an almost dead gray color, blazed like Slade's were. He turned them on Eve and the others, his small smirk widening into an evil grin, then he rested his eyes back on Slade.

"I see you brought more friends, little warrior." He said. His voice was smooth but full of venom. The voice of a devil. Slade turned his head to the side slightly; he hadn't even noticed that they were there until now, though his face didn't show his surprise. He looked back at Kane, his teeth gritted in malice.

"Haven't you had enough of losing the ones you care about?" Kane laughed, a high and wicked laugh that shook all the people who were gathered there. Slade dropped into a fighting stance, when he spoke, it was with an anger and hatred none of his friends ever thought possible in him.

"I'm gonna finish this today Kane. Today I'll take that wretched life of yours" then he screamed, "TODAY I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kane laughed again. His black gloved hand protruding from his cloak.

"Yes, I know you have waited long for this moment. How long has it been boy? Five years? Six maybe?" Kane said as he slowly descended the stairs, stopping at a step built larger for those of higher rank who Kane considered worthy to be closer to him when addressed.

"It's been eight years." Slade said, his voice deadly calm, which to Eve was even scarier than when he had been yelling.

"Heh heh, yes, of course. Eight long years. I'm surprised you've been able to elude me this long, but I must admit to not trying very hard to find you." He laughed again, and it was all Slade could do to keep from attacking him right then, but he held his ground, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Kane continued his ranting,

"I wanted to know how far you'd go, how much you'd improve to get your vengeance. I wanted this to be a fight of note. I wanted the day I destroyed the last Saiyan to be a day I would remember with relish."

Slade's anger momentarily gave way to confusion.

"Saiyan?" he said, puzzled as anyone else. Kane looked puzzled too for a minute, then his smile grew even wider and more wicked than ever.

"You don't know about the Saiyans? You don't know the truth about what you, or at least part of you is? Oh this is too much." He laughed again, Zenyu joining in this time. Slade was losing what little control he had over his urge to kill, but was able to spit out,

"Tell me damn you!"

Kane went back to his smirk again, and nodded.

"Very well then boy. You are a descendent of a race of people called Saiyans, They were not of this world, they came from space like I did." He paused, as though enjoying this revelation like it was a meal, "They were a warrior race the Saiyans. Their main pleasure in life was to fight. There were mostly just brutes, savage and ruthless. A race of barbaric monsters." He put final emphasis on the last word, noticing Slade flinch ever so slightly at the sound of it.

"And why should I believe you?" Slade shade, shaking with contempt.

Kane laughed again,

"Come now boy, don't lie to yourself. Don't you feel something every time you fight? A sense of fulfillment perhaps? Maybe even joy?"

Eve and all her group remembered then how Slade had looked fighting the sparring bot Zenith. The smile on his face, he had been enjoying himself. Slade remembered it as well, remembered the feeling every time he had fought. At the time, he felt it was just satisfaction at destroying Kane's hold over the world. If it was just that, he could have doubted Kane's words, but he then remembered what his father had said shortly before Kane had ended his life.

"You may kill us, but you will fail in your goal, just as Freeza did. The Saiyans will live on. We won't be destroyed as easily has you think!"

Now he knew, he was a descendent of the Saiyans, but did that mean he was what Kane said he was? Slade decided he didn't need to know that, but one name stuck out for him, and he said it out loud without thinking.

"Freeza."

Kane raised an eyebrow, though his demeanor didn't change in the slightest.

"Yes, Lord Freeza destroyed the Saiyan race, though a handful of them survived."

"And ultimately he was killed by the very race he had feared would do so." Slade spat. For the first time since they had come hear. The gathered rebels saw Kane's shield of confidence fall for a moment, a sneer grew on his face, and his eyes burned with hate again.

"How do you know that, boy?" Kane demanded. His question was in vain however, Slade had said it without even knowing why. He knew it was true however, and Kane's reaction wasn't even a factor, something just told him that it was true. Freeza had been killed by the very race he feared would surpass him in power one day. Slade smiled a bit at this, and it only served to further anger Kane. The overlord of the Earth descended the steps further, until only a few yards separated him and the last living Saiyan.

"Maybe Lord Freeza was killed by a Saiyan, but it doesn't mean you'll avoid you're fate now boy!" he dropped into a fighting stance, and it was all the motivation Slade needed to leap straight at him and attack. He flew at Kane with his fist raised, ready to punch him right in his no longer smiling mouth. Kane dodged easily and leapt into the air, looking down at Slade as though daring him to come up, which Slade did. Zenyu watched as his master and Slade fought, seemingly equal in both speed and power. Slade then landed a hard right into Kane's stomach. Kane doubled over, but recovered quick and hit an uppercut to Slade's chin. As Slade flew with the punch, Kane spun around and kicked his young enemy in the gut, sending him straight into the wall. Slade smashed right through it, leaving a hole behind. Kane gave him no time to recover, firing a purple blast into the hole; the explosion shook the whole palace. Eve screamed, but then saw Slade fly out from the smoke. He hovered in the air across from Kane, glaring at him.

"I didn't think it'd be so easy to get rid of you." Kane said, smirking once again.

"I'm funny that way." Slade said defiantly.

"We'll see." Kane retorted as he leapt back into battle. Slade held up his hands to defend, but Kane was able to speed behind him and plant his elbow hard into Slade's back. Kane then whipped around and began to pummel Slade relentlessly. The young fighter had no escape. Slade then got a knee to the stomach, and was then knocked back into the hard ground. He landed with such impact it made a crater. Kane landed right beside him.

"Stop!" yelled Eve, "Please stop, he's not what you think he is!"

Kane laughed at her,

"Oh no? Then explain this little girl." He reached down to Slade's back, grabbed something a little lower, and pulled it up. It was long and furry, colored a very dark brown. At first they thought it was a furry belt, but then realized it was a tail. Slade had a tail!

"The signature mark of a Saiyan." Kane said, "They all have these tails, and with most it's their weakness, though I'm willing to guess this boy has learned to get over that." He picked Slade up by the back of his coat, spun him around and held him by the cuff of his shirt. He spoke right into Slade's upturned face.

"So boy, are you ready to meet up with your family?" He laughed again. Slade didn't answer him, but coughed some blood onto his face. Kane was infuriated by this.

"You miserable little..." he said raising his fist for the final blow. But before he could, Slade's mouth opened wide and a blast of energy was shot from it. It hit Kane dead on in the face. The dictator was blown back onto the ground. Eve and Aiden immediately ran to Slade and lifted him up.

"Glenn, make us an exit." yelled Eve, then she spoke into her communicator.

"Page, we're leaving meet us at the hole." She clicked the comm. off and helped lift Slade onto Aiden's shoulder. Glenn blew a hole into the citadel wall with a grenade. Page appeared almost as if on queue with the ship. Everyone piled in; Aiden gently put Slade on the floor of the ship.

"Back to base, and step on it." Eve ordered.

"Roger." Page said. The ship gained altitude and rocketed off. Zenyu, who had been busy making sure his master was alright, rose and prepared to chase after them.

"Stop Zenyu," Kane said, "Let them go."

"But...Sire." Zenyu began, but one look from Kane told him to keep his silence. Kane then clapped him on the shoulder, smiling his wicked smile.

"Just wait and see my faithful soldier, I have a plan. We will destroy the Saiyan's mind first. We'll make it so he can't go anywhere without wondering who he is, or what he is. And when he's at his weakest..."

"We crush him." Zenyu said, starting to smile as well. Kane clapped him on the shoulder again, and they both began to laugh. Their laughter reached the ears of the unconscious Slade. He grimaced in his sleep, Eve looking over him as they flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Warrior

Chapter 8: Monster or Not?

By: Daniel Graffio (Neoguy23)

April 11, 2005

Doc Foster had never had a problem with helping out Eve or her group. He would do his best to help any of them, wounded or sick. He felt it was his way of contributing to her resistance as best he could. He hated Kane and his soldiers as much as them, seeing their contempt for life and devoting his life to healing people as much as Kane was killing them. He was a middle-aged man, who looked, and spoke like he was much older than he was. He had brown hair that was graying at the temples and base of his skull. He wore thick black-rimmed glasses, and had a big bushy mustache which was gray like the rest of his hair was turning. He dressed like a typical doctor, with a white coat over a suit shirt and pants. He typically worked in a hospital in the city, but every so often he was contacted by Eve and the resistance members for some medical help, as their medical staff wasn't really adept at treating major injuries. When he arrived at the base, he looked at the young man in the bed, broken and bloody, and was told the story of how he had gotten that way. He examined the young man, who was a stranger to him though that didn't matter to a true doctor, for hours.

"It doesn't look good at all." said Doc, as he was called by the group, "He has many internal injuries, a broken arm, two broken ribs, and his spine looks like it could be bruised. He may have trouble walking for awhile."

"I see." Eve said. Her voice was distant, almost as if she was lost in thought.

Doc looked at her face, and could see tears forming in her eyes, but she was obviously trying to keep them falling down. He smiled at bit, noting how strong a girl she had become. He put his hand on her shoulder, jogging her out of her daydream.

"Don't worry though, he'll recover. This boy clearly tougher than he looks."

She smiled at him.

"You don't know that half of it." she thought, smiling again down at Slade. Doc left her alone in the room, going outside where the rest of the group that had attacked Kane's palace was gathered.

"How's he look Doc?" asked Aiden.

"Well, like I was saying to Eve, he's in bad shape, but he should recover. Though I'll need to monitor his recovery closely, if you don't mind me staying here that is." said Doc.

"Not at all, would you like me to take you to a room?" asked Aiden.

"Oh no, not right now, but I am a bit hungry. I remember where the cafeteria is though, so I'll go myself. Besides..." he looked back into the room, where Eve hadn't moved an inch from where she was watching the unconscious Slade. "The person in that room may need your support."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about Slade." said Kado with a wink, "He's a tough guy."

"Yes," Doc laughed, "but I didn't mean the boy." Then he walked away whistling. The rest of them looked at Eve inside the room, and then at each other.

"That Kane," said Glenn, "he's a monster."

"This guy's not exactly normal either if you remember." remarked Aiden.

"Hey, just cause he's a Saiman or whatever, doesn't change a thing about him." said Kado, annoyed with his friend's comment.

"That's Saiyan." corrected Una.

"Whatever," said Kado, "The point is, he didn't even know about it, so how should that change the kind of person he is."

"Well, I'm a bit more worried about her right now." Ena said, pointing to Eve's back. She had sat down in a chair now, but her eye's still hadn't left Slade.

"Smart money says she won't leave there unless we drag her out." said Glenn.

"Well, I know I don't want that job." said Aiden, rubbing his stomach and remembering the incident at the lake.

"What job?" said Eve, who had apparently got up and went to the door. They all stammered a bit and recomposed themselves.

"You okay?" Aiden said, with the air of a big brother. She looked up at him and smiled a very fake smile, one that almost hurt him to look at.

"I'm fine." She said, "But all this excitement has made me tired, I'm going to bed." She then hurried off down the hall, a little too quickly it seemed to them. For awhile after she disappeared around the corner, none of them said anything.

"Wow," said Kado, "She must really have fallen for him at some point." Then they all walked off, thinking the same thing.

Eve made it to her room ok, then she lay down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. That's when she could hold it in no longer. She started sobbing, her tears soaking her pillow. They weren't all tears of sadness over what had happened to this man who had come into her life, but tears of joy that he was going to be ok. She cried for hours, until she had finally fallen asleep.

The next morning she awoke, dressed quickly and went off to the medical room. Just as she was reaching the door, she saw Doc coming from the opposite direction. Doc smiled at her as she came towards him.

"Oh, good morning Eve." he said brightly. She smiled back at him.

"Morning Doc." she said, and then with a look of urgency, she asked, "How is Slade?"

"I haven't gone in yet, but I wouldn't imagine much change yet. He's probably still unconscious." He then opened the door, and was immediately shocked by what he saw. Not only was Slade conscious, but he was at the window overlooking the lake. He still wore the bandages they had put on him and his arm was still in the sling, but he was standing as straight and steadily as he ever did.

"Slade?" said Eve tentatively. She was in as much shock as the Doc was.

Slade turned around to them both. His eyes looked sad and distant. Almost as if he didn't quite see them there.

"Hey." was all he said.

"H-How can this be? You shouldn't even be able to stand after that beating." said the Doc.

Slade sighed and turned back to the window.

"I guess monsters heal fast." he said in a disgusted tone.

"Slade." Eve snapped at him, "Don't call yourself that. None of us think you're a monster." Slade looked at her with a weak smile on his face, which made Eve blush.

"What is this 'monster' business?" asked Doc. Eve explained all about what Kane had said about Saiyans. Doc rubbed his chin.

"I see, that surely could account for this quick recovery."

Slade banged his fist on the steel windowsill, putting a dent in it.

"I can't believe any of this." he said, clearly frustrated, "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Well son, most people can't say they really know who they are. It's tough for anyone to really find out." said Doc, trying to reassure this powerful but volatile young man. For the moment it seemed to have worked.

"I guess so, but still..." Slade trailed off, looking back out the window.

"Well Eve, it seems that the patient is well enough to be in your care for now, I must get back to the hospital, they'll need me back." said Doc, breaking off any uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, sure." said Eve, then she got a sly idea, "Slade, how about you take Doc back into town."

Slade looked up, not really knowing if he wanted to go anywhere right now.

"Now, I don't know Eve, Slade may be walking but he still might need some time to fully recover." Doc started, but then Slade took his arm out of the sling, and moved it around a bit. He smiled slightly, one that made him look like his old self for a moment, which made Eve very happy.

"Ok, let's go Doc." said Slade.

"Oh, I can't ask you to fly a ship in your condition my boy." Doc said, not sure if the risk was worth both their lives, but he was struck out of this thinking by Eve's giggling. Before he could ask what was so funny, Eve said,

"Don't worry Doc; Slade will get you there no problem." Slade smiled again at this, appreciating at least one person in the room believed in him.

In the dark citadel of Kane's palace, Zenyu approached the throne of his master, and bowed low to it.

"Master, I have done what you asked of me." he said.

"Very good." Kane said, his voice almost seeming like a laugh. "You serve me well Zenyu. Just as your ancestor, the great Captain Ginyu served Lord Freeza in the past."

"Yes sire, thank you very much." Zenyu said, bowing lower. He then walked up and took his place at his master's side. Kane could see though there was more on his general's mind.

"Speak Zenyu, I'll allow a bit more of talk out of you than anyone else." said Kane.

"Well sir, it's just, you never have told me exactly why we're destroying the Saiyans. I'll never question your orders to do so, no sir, but I just would like to know why you so desire them eliminated." said Zenyu.

Kane laughed a little, which put Zenyu at ease, as he could read his master's reaction as that of compliance rather than he was getting ready to kill him for asking questions.

"That's no question I don't mind answering Zenyu," Kane said, "Rather I'd be happy to tell you. Back when Lord Freeza reigned supreme over the universe, I was his chief advisor. Lord Freeza at that time used the Saiyans to conquer planets for him. They, like the other races under Lord Freeza's rule were inconsequential to him. I never really though much of them either, until a Saiyan prince was born, one of incredible power. Almost as if a catalyst, we then began to notice how strong the other Saiyans had become. They were certainly still no threat to Lord Freeza's incredible power, but still, they were becoming a problem. Zarbon, one of Lord Freeza's main henchmen, suggested that the Saiyans be eliminated. I agreed with him. The Saiyans were a strong force, and could one day have had the power to defeat Lord Freeza, So Lord Freeza destroyed the planet Vegeta and the Saiyans, only a handful who were not on the planet at the time survived. Later, He learned of the Dragonballs, and went to Planet Namek to acquire them. Lord Freeza was defeated on that planet, and later I learned it was none other than a Saiyan who did it. Too make it worse; it was a Super-Saiyan, a warrior even the Saiyans only spoke of as a legend. Lord Freeza was nearly destroyed, but his father Kind Cold and I found him, and restored him. We remade him with cybernetic implants, and we went off to Earth, this planet, to find the Super Saiyan and kill him for good. When we arrived though, another Super-Saiyan appeared and destroyed both Lord Freeza and his father. I hid myself, and when it was safe, stole the ship the Super-Saiyan who had originally defeated Lord Freeza brought back from Namek with him. I escaped back to planet Freeza, where I began to formulate my revenge. I trained my body to its utmost and beyond, trying to attain a power that would equal Lord Freeza's. I also underwent numerous medical procedures to extend my life and increase my power even further. I decided to take up Lord Freeza's crusade to rid the universe of the filthy Saiyan race." Kane looked at Zenyu smiling,

"And I will too."

Doc Foster seemed to have less trouble with his first time flying than Eve had, but he still looked a bit nervous to Slade. To put him more at ease, Slade landed on the outskirts of town, and they walked the rest of the way. As they walked, Slade began to notice that people were staring at him. At first he thought it was because he had bandages all over him, but then he noticed people glaring, menacingly almost, and pointing. Some seemed to be afraid of him. Then, on the side of a large building, Slade saw the cause of this behavior. It was a flyer with his picture on it, a picture that had been taken inside Kane's Citadel. Slade's expression in the picture was a mixture of anger and utter hatred. Naturally, he looked very scary to everyone else. Below was written: "BEWARE OF THE SAIYAN SLADE. SHOULD BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND VERY DANGEROUS." Slade tore the flyer down, but saw many more like it all around town. He felt as though he could blow up every building in town just to get rid of that haunting image of himself. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't hard or threatening, just there. He turned and saw the doc looking at him with a worried expression, almost like one his brother wore when he saw Slade upset.

"Pay it no mind Slade." said Doc.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Slade said as he turned and continued walking back with him. They finally arrived at the large hospital building, and went inside. Almost immediately, both men heard a shriek. Slade and Doc looked to the side and saw a large nurse heading there way.

"Oh, Dr. Foster! There you are. We've been worried sick, what with that thing on the loose."

"Why were you worried Nurse? You know where I was." said the Doc, then he was interrupted by Slade.

"What thing are you talking about that's loose?" He said with a definite tone of anger in his voice. She looked at him, and recognized him from the flyers. She shrieked again.

"It's him, the Saiyan. That monster from the flyers! How dare you try to take our Dr. Foster!"

"Nurse that's enough." said the Doc, "This boy hasn't done anything to deserve your accusations or your fear. I merely went up there to help him heal from..." he quieted down at this part, "Help him heal from a fight he had with Kane himself." There were gasps heard at this, some people whispered to each other. Slade looked and saw the nurse still didn't trust him, but he didn't care, he was glad at least one person here believed in him too.

"I'm gonna leave now Doc, I'd hate to be the source of any unpleasantness." he said.

Doc gave him an apologetic look and bid him good-bye. Slade turned and left. As soon as he got out the door, he saw a mob of people waiting; apparently they had seen him go in. Many of them were screaming,

"Look, it's him. The Saiyan." much as the nurse had done. Some parents were trying to hide their children from him, as though he would shortly be trying to devour them. Slade gritted his teeth, and then flew up into the air and back towards the base.

"So this is what you're doing now huh Kane?" Slade thought. "Trying to get everyone believe I'm some kind of monster. One that's worse than you." He then slowed down a bit, and thought more deeply,

"Though at this point, I'm not sure you're wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Warrior

Chapter 9: Voices from the Past

By: Daniel Graffio (Neoguy23)

April 12, 2005

The next few weeks seemed to Slade as though they were a personal hell, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Kane had killed him after all. The rumors of him were only becoming more and more outlandish. He hadn't been back into town since the incident at the hospital, but Doc had come back to check on his progress.

"It's gotten a bit worse down there." said Doc when Slade had asked if the posters will still up. "I'm afraid when people are bombarded with a lie long enough; they tend to believe it's true."

He saw the downcast look on Slade's face and quickly added,

"But don't worry Slade; you still have people who know you're a good man. Just look around." Doc swept his had around the room, it was empty but Slade still got the meaning. Slade had been worried that the people he had allied himself with would start to believe these things about him, but so far those worries had been unfounded.

About a month after the fight with Kane, Slade's injuries were healed for the most part. He still wore a cast on his arm, but it no longer hurt when he moved too fast. He got up one morning and took his position at the window, staring down at the hidden lake behind the base. He sighed and left his room. Walking down the hall, he came across Eve, who seemed to be on her way to see him.

"Oh, Slade." she said, smiling up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." he said, giving her the best smile he could. After about a second or two of smiling at each other, Eve asked,

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm going out by the lake." he said, then looked right into her eyes and said, "I need to be alone for awhile. Could you make sure no one disturbs me?"

Eve smiled at him again, looking very pretty when she did Slade thought.

"No problem, I'll make sure you get your privacy." she said, flexing her muscles jokingly. They both laughed, and then Eve found herself drawn into a hug by Slade.

"Thanks so much Eve." he said as he held her tight, "I've never really had friends before, and you and all yours took me in so readily, and have stuck by me through this. I'm really grateful."

Eve could feel how red her face must be at this time, and felt glad that Slade couldn't see it right now. Slade suddenly realized what he was doing and let go of her quickly, his own face a bit red.

"Uh...sorry, I didn't mean to..." he stammered, but they just smiled at each other again and laughed. She then patted his shoulder and said she would make sure no one disturbed him out at the lake.

"And Slade," she called to him as he walked towards the door to the outside, "I hope you come back with whatever you're looking for." Slade smiled one more time at her, and went outside. The afternoon was gray, the weather wasn't quite chilly, but it was definitely not cold. Slade went to the surface of the water and looked out at the expanse of the area. The green trees and sparkling water didn't really provide him with any comfort. He practiced his moves for awhile, going through the various punch and kick combinations he'd learned since childhood. After he got tired of this, he shot a few small blasts into the lake, nothing that did more than ripple the surface of the water, as though he had merely thrown a stone into its crystalline surface. At last, he sat down, and closed his eyes in meditation. He never really enjoyed meditating much; it had been more Aaron's style. The thoughts of his brother only served to fuel his growing anger and frustration.

"Who am I?" he asked to the silence of his mind, "What am I supposed to do?"

He hadn't expected an answer, but one came. It came in the form of a harsh voice snapping at him,

"What do you mean, 'What am I supposed to do?' You should know that by now!"

"What?" Slade said, hoping this didn't sound as foolish to the voice as it did to him. Another voice spoke to him then, this one sounding much gentler.

"Slade, you know what's right deep down inside. You have to feel it out and do it."

"Who are you? What's going on?" Slade asked to the darkness, then he realized he couldn't open his eyes; all he could see was swimming darkness in front of him. Then, two people appeared out of the blackness, and Slade knew the voices belonged to them. One of them was shorter than the other one, with hair that stood up straight on his head. He seemed to scowl at Slade as he looked him over. He wore armor that was all too familiar to Slade. The young fighter turned his gaze away from this one to the taller man on his right. This one had hair that stuck out on all sides and wore an orange fighting gi. This one smiled at Slade, and had on overall more welcoming demeanor then his companion.

"Who are you?" Slade asked again, his eyes wide at the sight of these two strange but somehow familiar people.

"I am Vegeta." said the smaller one, his voice as gruff as his demeanor.

"And my name's Goku, hi there!" said the taller one, who like the other one, had a voice that seemed to match his look.

"Goku, Vegeta." Slade repeated, pointing at each of them as he said it.

"That's right, we're your ancestors Slade." said Goku.

"Ancestors?" Slade repeated, "Does that mean you're...Saiyans?"

"That's correct boy," said Vegeta, smiling a half-smile that even though Slade didn't recognize it, his friends would have. "We were the last of the pure-blooded Saiyans in the universe. Your father was a descendent of my bloodline."

"And your mother was my descendent." Goku said, then added, "You're parents knew each other since they were kids, the eventually fell in love, got married, and had you and your Brother."

"So, I am a Saiyan." Slade said, looking a bit downcast.

"And what's wrong with it boy?" Vegeta said loudly.

Slade opened his mouth to answer, but then heard another voice to the right behind him.

"Wow, this looks great, you've been taking good care of it I see." Slade turned around and saw a man with purple hair holding his sword. Slade felt behind him and felt the empty sheath of his sword, he hadn't even been fully aware that he had put it on in the morning. He looked back at the purple-haired man.

"Your sword?" he asked.

"That's right. Hi, my name's Trunks." He said with a smile and he extended his hand. Slade shook it, amazed he could feel it in this dream world. He turned back around to Goku and Vegeta, and saw now that there were more people with these two. One of them, Slade thought, looked like the image he saw whenever he looked in a mirror.

"Hi there, I'm Gohan." said his mirror image.

"Hi, are all of you Saiyans too?" asked Slade.

"Sure are." Said another young man to Goku's right. "I'm Goten." One by one, more and more generations of Saiyans introduced themselves. Slade couldn't believe how many of them there were, or had been.

"All these people are like you Slade," said Goku, "Part Saiyan, and part human."

"Like me?" Slade said, more to himself than anyone.

"They're you kin, just like we are." said Vegeta, smiling the half-smile he shared with the young man in front of him.

"I...I had heard the Saiyans were monsters." said Slade. He then heard the crowd of his gathered kin laughing at this statement. Vegeta then spoke up again.

"Monsters? Perhaps Slade, perhaps. I can't say my life was one of good deeds and heroism. But we Saiyans could change our ways, the same way the humans did. We may have loved to fight, but not all of us were cold-blooded killers, not like Freeza."

"Freeza?" Slade remembered the name, and then a realization dawned on him. "You were the one who told Kane about Freeza's fate, you did it through me."

Vegeta nodded. He and Goku then explained about Freeza and the fight on Namek. They told of when Freeza had been dying at Goku's feet, Goku gave some of his own energy to help him, and that Freeza attacked him from behind, only to be blown away. Trunks then added how Freeza had survived, only to be killed by him and the sword he held, which he then gave back to Slade. Slade looked at the sword that had belonged to his brother.

"I didn't know this thing was so old." he said, smiling slightly.

"Old maybe, but it hasn't lost its edge. You know, that armor you're wearing once belonged to me." said Vegeta proudly.

Slade ran his hands over his breastplate, almost in awe. Then he looked up at them with troubled eyes.

"Am I a monster though?" he asked.

"That's entirely for you to decide, isn't it Slade?" said Goku.

"Yeah, you should have seen my dad here fight, his enemies used to say he fought like a monster." said Goten, putting his father in a faux headlock. Everyone laughed, while Goku just looked embarrassed. Slade laughed a bit, but still looked troubled.

"But, can I trust myself?" he asked with a tortured look on his face.

"Well boy, if you won't take our word for it, maybe you can trust them a bit more." Said Vegeta, and he pointed behind Slade, who turned around quickly. The young and seemingly hardened fighter felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and felt his knees go weak. Standing before him, smiling wider than any there, was his long dead family.

"Mom? Dad? Aaron?" Slade said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes Slade, we're here." said his mom, here eyes, which now reminded Slade a lot of Goku's, were wet with tears that hadn't quite fallen yet.

"We've always been with you in spirit my boy." Said Slade's dad, who he now noticed had hair much like Vegeta's.

"You have a task ahead of you bro." said Aaron, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder. "I know you can do it."

This show of camaraderie between them was so familiar to Slade; he thought he might start crying before long, though he didn't. He turned his face away from his brother's.

"I don't think I can do it alone." he said.

"You have friends who will help you." said his mother.

"Kane's just too strong for me." Slade said.

"He might be right now." Aaron said, with a sly smile that Slade thought looked exactly like Vegeta's, "But there is no way he can ever be as strong as you can be bro."

"Really?" said Slade.

"Of course," Vegeta broke in, "He may be powerful, but you are of the Saiyan race, the most powerful in the universe."

"You can always count on us to help you, should you ever need it son." said Slade's dad.

"And even then, you've got some good friends, who care about you a lot." Said Aaron, smiling a little slyer still, "One of them in particular." Slade was about to ask who, though he didn't really need too. He knew, because he had felt it too, felt it, and reciprocated it.

"I think it's time for you to return Slade." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I know." said Slade, he turned again to his family, "It was nice to see you all again. I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too son," Said his dad, "But we're not anxious to see you on this side with us."

Slade smiled and looked around at them all.

"Good-bye everyone, and thank you. I may still not know everything about what I am, but I feel I know now who I am." He then faded back to the physical world. They watched him go, and then one by one they faded back to there own world, until only Vegeta and Goku were left.

"Once again Kakarot, you let me do all the talking." Vegeta said, looking over at Goku.

"Well, you seemed to like it a lot when we were alive, I assumed you'd want to do it just as much as a spirit." said Goku.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance at this, then added,

"Why didn't you tell him about his true power?"

Goku stared at the spot where Slade had disappeared.

"Because that's something he needs to discover on his own." he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Warrior

Chapter 10: Decision

By: Daniel Graffio (Neoguy23)

April 14, 2005

Slade's eyes opened to a sea of gray clouds, he was lying on his back, staring straight up at the sky. He sat up and rose to his feet. His knees felt weak, but they supported him well enough. He shifted his eyes to the crystal clear water of the lake. Hoping he could clear his head, he walked sluggishly to the edge of the water, and dunked his head into it. The water was ice cold, and its effect was immediate. Slade raised his head from the water feeling better than he had for awhile. He looked again at the cloudy gray sky and reflected on his experience. A smile touched his face for a moment, but faded soon. His thoughts turned to Kane, what he had done and what he was now trying to do to him. Slade brought his hands to his waist and clenched them into fists. His anger was growing now, and his power was rising with it. A blue aura flashed around him and glowed like fire. The water that was drenching his hair and dripping into his clothes was beginning to turn to steam on his skin. Wind seemed to be generated by the sheer force of the power Slade was exuding. Even the clouds in the sky began to part, and the ground began to shake. Eve and the rest of the group felt this shaking and ran outside without a word to each other. They froze on the spot after exiting the door to the outside, rooted to the spot with a mixture of astonishment and fear on their collective faces. Finally, Slade threw his hands into the air, palms up, and there was an explosion. The force of the blast knocked them all off of their feet. They coughed and sputtered in the smoke and dust the blast left behind.

"Slade." Eve thought. "What happened?"

The smoke cleared after a few minutes, and when it did, Slade was gone. All that was left behind was a small crater, and few charred bits of grass and rock. They looked around the spot where he should have been, but found not even a trace of their friend.

"Where did he go?" asked Ena, breaking the astounded silence. "He didn't die in that blast did he?"

"It certainly looks that way." said Glenn, looking into the sky as the clouds began to reform, shutting out the blue sky like the closing of an eye. Then they all heard laughter behind them, a laugh like someone who was heard a funny joke. A warm laugh. They turned around quickly and saw the source of it. Slade stood standing against the rock wall of the base. He was smiling the half-smile they had seen on him before, and his tail was wagging freely, almost teasing them. He then wrapped it around his waist like a belt and walked towards them.

"C'mon guys," he said, his smile widening a bit, "After everything you've seen me survive, you should know I wouldn't get killed that easily." He laughed again. The rest of them smiled, Eve widest of all. She found herself thinking how handsome he looked when he was laughing, and felt a blush starting on her cheeks. She shook her head to get rid of the thought that caused it, no one noticed.

"I take it you found you were looking for." said Aiden.

"That and so much more." Slade said whimsically, putting his hands out to his sides, palms up, and looking like a ringmaster at a circus.

"So what are you gonna do now Slade?" asked Una. Slade's smile dropped a bit, but it was still clearly visible on his face. He spoke in his usual even tone.

"I'm gonna train more. I'm gonna get stronger, strong enough to beat Zenyu and that monster Kane." He clenched his fist, "I don't know if it's the Saiyan in me or the desire for revenge, but something tells me I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Well Slade," spoke up Page, "If you want a way to get stronger, I might have a way to help. Follow me."

He led Slade back to the padded training room, where he had destroyed the robot Zenith. The others went with Page into the control room. Page pressed down on the com button and spoke into the microphone.

"Okay Slade, I'd like to perform a little test first."

"All right." Slade answered back.

Page began pushing various buttons on the console. Inside the room where Slade was, a side of the wall opened, as it had done when Zenith the robot had come out. This time though, it was a number of small ball-shaped robots, floating in like metallic bubbles.

"Ok Slade," came Page's voice through the speakers in the wall, "Destroy these things as fast as you can." He had barely finished the last word, when Slade was returning his sword to his sheath, the little robots slashed to bits.

"Excellent." boomed Page's voice, "About a half a second." He began pushing more buttons. Another group of the bubble-bots came out and surrounded Slade.

"How many of these things do you have?" Slade asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Plenty." said Page, "They're just spare parts so don't worry. I just make them when I'm bored."

Slade laughed inwardly at this, thinking not for the first time about the great but strange company he'd fallen in with.

"Though they probably find you stranger than anything." he thought.

"Again Slade, fast as you can." said Page's voice.

Slade did it again.

"3 seconds that time." said Page, working with the console more and more intensely. He made Slade destroy his robots about a dozen times, the last time taking Slade about thirty seconds to get them all. The time was still incredibly fast, but to Slade it felt like an embarrassment. He noticed with every time it felt harder and harder to move around. Page could obviously see the look of frustration on Slade's face, and said reassuringly,

"Don't worry Slade. Nothing's wrong with you. I've been gradually increasing the gravity in the room."

Everyone in the room, and Slade down below the, wore a look of puzzlement. One that almost seemed to say, "Why the hell would you do that?" Page laughed at their looks, and explained,

"I'd read a long time ago that famous fighters would use this method. They trained hard under increased gravity, until they'd gotten used to it. When they would fight again in normal gravity, they would be much faster. It's taken me awhile to get the system right, but it obviously works well enough now. You're currently sitting under 30 times Earth's gravity."

The people gathered in the control room looked as though they didn't quite believe this was possible, or if it would work. Slade, on the other hand, smiled his half-smile again. Inside his head, a voice only he could hear said,

"We used to do that. It works, trust me." It was Goku's voice.

"Well, that's good enough for me." Slade said to himself, then in a louder voice he said, "Hey, this sounds like a good thing, but could you let me out of here now? Today's been kinda tiring."

Page laughed,

"Sure Slade, just let me know when you want to train." he said. He lowered the gravity and let Slade out. The young fighter returned to his room, and lay down on the bed. For a long time, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of his trials to come. He then heard a knock at the door. He smiled, as he knew who it was, whether by intuition or by the sense of her ki. He sat up on the bed and told the owner of the knock to come in. Eve walked in and Slade invited her to sit next to him. She did so and looked at him with a worried smile. Slade was wondering how long she would sit there in silence when she spoke up.

"Slade?" she said, her voice quivering slightly, "What happened out there?" He knew she would ask this, but all the same, he didn't know quite how to begin.

"Well," he said, "I had a little talk with my family."

Eve looked at him as if he'd gone crazy, which he understood.

"It was some kind of vision," he continued, "I saw my family again, and they helped me find who I am."

"You saw you're mom, dad, and brother?" asked Eve, sounding like a child who's being told a ghost story and believing every scrap of it.

"Not just them," said Slade, "I saw my entire family. I met the last two pureblooded Saiyans who started my bloodline on Earth."

Eve's eyes opened wider,

"You saw the Saiyans?" she gasped.

"Yeah, and they were anything but the monsters Kane said they were." Slade laughed. Eve continued looking surprised for a minute or two, then smiled at him again, a much warmer and satisfied smile.

"I knew they couldn't be," she said, "Because you aren't one."

Slade smiled and thanked her. She thought again how good he looked when he smiled. Little did she know that Slade was thinking the same thing about her. After a few more moments of silence, Eve spoke up again, in her usual buoyant tone.

"So what do you plan on doing now Slade?" she asked.

"Like I said before, I'm going to get stronger. Strong enough to take Kane down." He spoke with a commanding tone like nothing Eve had ever heard, she watched him rise, her mouth opening with awe.

"I've also decided that if Kane wants a monster, then he's gonna get one. I'll be the most terrifying monster he ever saw. He'll be sorry he didn't kill me when he had the chance." Slade's dark eyes were blazing, almost with madness, "He'll regret the day he EVER made an enemy out of me!"

Eve watched him with a feeling that was separated from her growing fondness for the young man in front of her. In that minute, watching him make his proclamation, she had and idea.

"Slade," she said, her voice almost as strong as his had been a moment ago, "If that's the way you really feel, then let us help you. Become our leader." Now it was her eyes turn to blaze madly. Both this and the offer took Slade a bit by surprise.

"Leader?" he said, "I thought that was your job."

"Well, technically we don't have a leader." she said, "I guess most people look to me for direction, because I'm a stronger will."

"And you think my will is stronger?"

"Exactly." She smiled at him.

Slade stood thinking for a minute, then smiled back at her.

"Ok, I'll do it."

She beamed at him.

"All right. I'll tell the others." She then excused herself from the room. Slade looked after her for a moment, then lay down on his bed again.

"You've got good friends, who care about you a lot." his brother had told him. "One of them in particular."

Slade smiled at this last thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Warrior

Chapter 11: The New Z Warriors

By: Daniel Graffio

April 24, 2005

BAM! Slade sailed backwards, slamming into the padded wall of the training room. As he fell forward from the impact, not even missing a beat, he put his hands down and performed a series of flips and somersaults which showed more balance, grace, and precision than even the greatest gymnast. He finally fell back into place in front of his opponent Kado. Slade had been sparring for the past few weeks with him and the rest of the rebels in the base, with the exception of Page, who stated he couldn't keep up anyway. The gravity in the room was now at 65G, at Slade's insistence. It was hard for him to move, but he was slowly but surely getting used to it. Kado was unaffected by the change, as Page had developed a special anti-gravity belt, which negated the affect of the gravity enhancer. Kado was moving as easily as if he were outside. Slade enjoyed the challenge.

"That was a good kick." he said, rubbing his stomach, "But you're a bit slow with the delivery. If the gravity was normal, I doubt you'd have touched me."

"Sounds like your making excuses boss." said Kado, smiling.

"Oh, a challenge is it?" Slade laughed as he sprung back into battle. Even at 65 times the gravity of Earth, Slade was moving faster than Kado. The others stood watching as their new leader landed various attacks on his opponent at an incredible speed. Soon Slade noticed that his opponent couldn't take anymore and relented. He helped him stay on his feet, and made sure he wasn't too badly hurt.

"All right there?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Kado said, rubbing the various parts of him that were in pain. "I'm just kinda disappointed is all."

"What d'you mean?" asked Slade

"Well, it's just..." Kado began, then he looked away as if he was almost ashamed, "You're so fast. Even though you're being pushed down by all this gravity and I'm not, I still can't beat you."

Slade looked deep in thought for a few minutes, then asked,

"Tell me, what's on your mind when you're fighting against me?"

Kado looked back to him, a bit surprised at this, but was put at ease by Slade's look of genuine interest.

"Well, I just think about what I said before. How fast you are in this gravity, and that I better concentrate or else I'm gonna get creamed."

"And that's what makes you lose your concentration." said Slade, matter-of-factly.

Kado looked incredibly confused, so Slade saw he needed to explain more.

"You're concentrating so hard on following what I do, where I might go, this and that, you're making your mind too cluttered. You think you're gonna lose before you even fight me, and since you're trying so to make sure that doesn't happen, you can't really concentrate. Basically, you're trying to hard."

"Well...what should I do?" asked Kado.

"Obviously you have to get your mind cleared up." Slade said, smirking.

"How?"

"Think about something peaceful, a thing or place that can put your mind at ease. Can you do that?" said Slade.

Kado nodded, and then shut his eyes. He thought about the town he had lived in before Kane had taken the Earth. It was a peaceful mountain town. The townsfolk were kind, and the scenery was beautiful. He remembered the river he and his father used to fish at. It felt like being in a dream. He reopened his eyes with a look of utter contentment. Slade was still smiling.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Kado in an almost dreamy voice.

"Good. HAAA!" Slade threw a punch right at Kado's face. The young man blocked it, and the next one, and then a kick aimed at his temple. Slade continued to attack faster and faster until he finally landed a hard right into Kado's abdomen.

"That was really good." Slade said, smiling still.

Kado coughed a bit. He was doubled over and on his knees from the punch, but he looked up at Slade with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"I..I could almost see what you were going to do." he stammered.

Slade helped him up, dusted him off a bit and said.

"You're learning."

Slade then went to the door which opened for him and he exited the room. Inside the control room, everyone was having the same idea, though no one spoke it. Eve seeing everyone in agreement rushed out the door to catch up to Slade. She met him halfway back to his room.

"Slade!" she called to him. He stopped without turning around.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something."

"I know what it is." he said, surprising her a bit, "You want me to teach you to fight the way I do right?" He turned around, smiling at her warmly. She nodded, smirking almost like he did, which made him smile wider.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But I'll warn you now that it won't be easy. Even the basic's are gonna be difficult."

"We're tougher than you may think buddy." Eve said, pumping her fist in the air.

Slade laughed.

"Oh, don't I know it." he said, "We'll start tomorrow then, I need some rest."

Tomorrow came quickly, and every day that followed it seemed long and arduous for the band of fighters, but they all agreed it was worth it. Slade had taught them basic attack patterns, how to sense the energy or "Ki" of others, The Zanzoken technique (which is the process of using one's own ki to close the gap almost instantaneously with the enemy), how to hide and increase their power levels at will, and even how to fly. Eve found that when she was in control of how she flew, she liked it more then being carried. Then came the day where Slade promised to teach them how to use their ki as a weapon. He decided to do it a good distance away from the base so as not to attract attention to what would undoubtedly be a good number of explosions. Slade sat them all down and explained.

"Ki attacks shouldn't be too hard for you guys to handle. You all remember how to raise your power right?" They nodded, "Well after you accomplish that, all you have to do is force that ki into one spot, and then release it, like a gun. The easiest place to do this is probably the hands." He charged up a small blast, and fired it. It smashed through several trees before making a small explosion.

"You can also fire your ki from your eyes," He said, eye-lasering a small bug. "And you can fire it out of you mouth."

"Like you did to Kane?" said Glenn.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt." said Kado. Everyone laughed.

"Ok ok." said Slade, trying to calm them all down, though still smiling himself, "Now that was easy, but the more ki you put into an attack, the more destructive it becomes, but make sure you don't put too much in, or you'll leave yourself exhausted. Also, the more you try to put into the attack, the longer it can take to pull off."

"Like that thing you did on the robot?" said Ena.

"Yeah, the Kamehameha wave. That took me about 3 months to get right when I first learned it. And if you believe it the man who taught it into my family had to practice for 50 years before getting it right."

"Wow." said everyone at the same time.

"I know. Anyway, there are a ton of different techniques that can be done when you know the basics of it. Who knows? You guys might make up some of your own attacks. Well, go ahead and try."

They practiced for the remainder of the afternoon. At first many of them only managed to make small balls that only could singe the bark of the trees, but after awhile they started to get the hang of it. Aiden made a ball that went through five trees before fizzling out. Eve broke down one of the larger trees with an impressive blast. Glenn and Kado were working on eye-lasering specific leaves on the trees. Ena and Una had managed to create to smaller blasts and push them into one. Slade saw that the landscape would soon look like a war zone, and was glad they were so far away from the base. The sun soon set, and Slade decided to keep them all out there for another day to make sure they had gotten it down perfectly. Slade decided to take a break from everyone and sat down on a rock a little away from where they had built camp. He was just staring at the stars when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Aiden, thankfully smiling.

"What's up big man?" said Slade.

"Well, I just figured you and me should start over." said Aiden, "I know I've been to nice to you, but I figure after you've taught us all these things, the least I can do is stop treating you like dirt."

Slade smiled.

"Sounds good to me." He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Aiden took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Friends." He smiled wider, "I wanna show you something." He said excitedly. Slade watched as he lifted his hand in the air, and began concentrating his ki. It formed like a small disc above his palm, then it grew wider and wider until it was about 7 feet in diameter. Slade was quite impressed.

"Destructo Disk!" Aiden said, throwing the disk. It sliced cleanly through several more trees before shooting into the sky and disappearing.

"Wow," Slade said, "That's one way to take down a tree."

He and Aiden shared a laugh.

"That really was incredible though." said Slade, "Did you invent that technique?"

"No actually," said Aiden, "My dad actually taught me about it, though he could never do it."

"Is that why you've kept it a secret?"

"Yeah, I couldn't do it either until now."

"So, who did develop it?" asked Slade.

Aiden reached into a pocket inside the jacket he was wearing. He pulled out a well-preserved, but very old looking photo. He handed it to Slade. It was a picture of a couple with a small child. The woman had blonde hair and was very beautiful. The man was much shorter than the woman and had puffy black hair and six small dots on his head. The girl looked like a combination between the two so it was obvious she was their daughter. Aiden pointed at the man.

"This guy is the one who developed it." he said, "His name was Krillen. I don't really know what generation of family his is, but I know I'm related to him."

"Interesting." said Slade, then smiled slightly at the thought which hit his head, one not his own, the voice of Goku.

"Good ol' Krillen, best friend I ever had."

Slade handed the picture back and returned to his star gazing. A question then came to him, so he posed it to his new friend.

"So Aiden, how did all of you come together anyway?"

Aiden looked at him a little surprised for a second, then stared off into the distance a bit.

"Well, most of us have known each other for a long time. We were from the same town. Me, Ena and Una, Page..."

"Eve?" Slade interrupted.

"Her too." said Aiden, sounding a little sad.

"She told me a bit about her past, what happened to her family and all."

"Yeah, she told us about what happened to you." said Aiden, Slade found this didn't bother him; it was more a relief than anything.

"Well, at least now I don't have to repeat it." he said.

"Eve and I have been friends ever since we were little, she was like the little sister I never had. I've always tried to look out for her, and the others." Aiden explained, "When Kane attacked our town, all the adults forced us to run. We were supposed to take refuge in mountains around our town, and we were told not to look back."

He sighed and continued.

"Eve didn't listen. She ran back towards our home, and I went after her. We both saw that cloud of smoke that used to be our village. I can still hear her screaming for her parents. I promised myself from that day that I'd keep her safe no matter what."

"Are you in love with her?" Slade asked suddenly, not looking at him. Aiden looked almost shocked at the idea, and then laughed.

"In love? No no, we're not like that at all. I don't think I could ever see her like that." He smiled again, "Besides, I think she might have a thing for you."

Slade shifted uncomfortably a bit, which Aiden took note of, as Eve might like to know. The young Saiyan quickly changed the subject.

"So what about Glenn and Kado?"

"Kado we met when we were younger, he was just like us. His town had been wiped out by Kane's armies, so we took him in. He was only about 5 I think." said Aiden, "As for Glenn, he was actually a Kane soldier for awhile. We used to bribe him for info and supplies, until eventually he couldn't take the military anymore and joined up with us."

"Really?" Slade said, with a note of great interest.

"Yeah, you think I gave you hell, Eve and the others still don't let me hear the end of how I acted around Glenn." Aiden laughed, a short almost helpless laugh. Slade laughed back, and patted Aiden's back.

"Hey, you were just trying to look out for everyone." Slade said, "I'm sure even then they knew you, and are grateful for it."

"Slade..." said Aiden, smiling. Slade yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm tired from all this teaching and stuff. G'night!" and he walked off towards the camp, Aiden watching him go.

Slade kept them in the forest for two more days. Everyone had mastered the basics of ki attacks before then, but Slade wanted to also teach them how to block the attacks by making a shield out of their own ki. This had to be careful work, so as not to injure anyone. When they all returned to the base, every one of them felt ready to take on Kane himself.

"Soon we're gonna be public enemy number one." Ena said laughing.

"Well, we might have to settle for two, behind the 'evil monster Saiyan'?" said Eve, smirking at Slade, who looked at her and growled like a wolf. She faked a shriek and a faint, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Regardless of where we are on the list," Kado said, "Kane's still gonna learn to fear the...the...say, this group doesn't have a name does it?"

"We've never quite been able to agree on one," said Eve. "But now that we have our new leader, maybe he can pick one for us."

All eyes turned to Slade, who began to think. Once again, the young fighter heard a voice in his head that was not his own. It was Gohan's this time.

"I think I may have an idea."

"Yeah, I like it." said Slade after a minute. He then looked at them all and said with a definite tone of authority, "From now on, this group will be known as, The Z warriors."


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Warrior

Chapter 12: Emotions vs. Instincts

By: Daniel Graffio

April 24, 2005

"Anything unusual soldier?" said the Captain, looking down upon the grunt at the monitor. The grunt looked back up at him.

"No sir, nothing significant to report."

"Well keep sharp." snapped the Captain.

"Yes sir." said the grunt, returning to his work quickly. The captain had just barely turned around when the monitor started beeping like mad.

"What the-" he started, but at that moment, a different noise overshadowed the beeping console. The sound of the door's exploding off their hinges. Every soldier was frozen in terror as the explosions got closer and closer, until finally the door to the room in which they stood was blown apart. Seven people quickly rushed in, pointing their hands and commanding them all to freeze. Some tried to resist, but were quickly beaten down. When the soldiers finally surrendered, one of the fighters, a young man who seemed to be the leader, began to speak.

"Listen up! This base is now under the control of The Z Warriors. So all of you soldiers kindly get the hell off of our property."

"What..." the Captain began to protest, but he was then shoved out by a large man.

After the ones calling themselves The Z Warriors had finished evacuating all the soldiers and prisoners held in the base, they helped themselves to whatever spoils they wanted from the base. The leader was keeping his eye on the group of soldiers as they moved a few hundred yards from the base. Then he took a small radio from his pocket and spoke into it.

"Aiden, how's it going in there, you got everything?" he said.

"Roger boss. Its all clear, move at your discretion." said the voice of the one called Aiden.

"Right, tell Glenn and Eve to meet me over here, you take the supplies and the prisoners back to the base, we'll figure out what to with what when I get back." said the leader.

"Yes sir." said the voice.

The leader of the gang then put the radio back, as two people, a man and a woman landed out of the sky next to him. The captain then watched as a large ship seemed to come out from the forest around the base and fly off. The leader had obviously read the look of confusion on the Captain's face, as he smiled a sinister half-smile.

"Like it? It took us awhile to get the technology to be able to slip under your radar, but I have to admit it was worth it." he said.

"You're just a lousy bandit, that's what you are." snarled the captain. Rather than get angry, this statement seemed to amuse the rebel leader, as he put his hand mockingly over his heart.

"Oh, you wound me so." he laughed, "But seriously, if that isn't an extreme case of the pot calling the kettle black. You've been raiding the towns and cities in this area for years, taking what you wanted. You sicken me."

"Hmph." said the Captain, trying to rise to his full height. "So you rebel dog, what is it you're going to do to us and the base now that you have both at your mercy?"

The young man looked over to the base and put out his hand. All his fingers were together standing straight out, with the exception of his thumb, which was crossed over his palm. The boy then fired a blast straight into the building, causing it to explode and leave nothing but a large crater. The soldiers, and the Captain included were stunned at the young man's power. He turned his gaze back to them, and they backed up slowly.

"That answers part of your question," he said in a calm voice like death, "As for all of you...you're free to go."

The soldier's jaws dropped.

"That's right," The leader continued, "You can go and do as you please. You can go back to Kane right now if you want. But, I'm making you all this offer. You can join us in our fight if you wish. It's been my experience that some of you soldiers may have more a desire to fight against Kane than for him. So if any of you have that desire, speak up now."

No one said a word. The leader sighed and said to them,

"That's disappointing, but oh well. We'll be going now. Just remember, when you go back to Kane, to tell him who did this." The young man's belt than unfurled on its own, until the collective soldiers realized it was a tail. It shook at them mockingly, before its owner and his two companions flew off into the distance. The soldier's stood in silence for a good long time. On their minds was one thought. The Saiyan had left them alive.

Slade and the others returned to the base in a few short minutes and were looking forward to some rest. They had gone through this routine for the past few months. They attacked Kane's base's around the planet, freeing the captives there, taking back the money Kane's officers had stolen, either for Kane or themselves, and returning it. Slade also made it a point at every base to ask if any of the soldiers desired to join their cause. Most hadn't, but Slade had had some success. These soldiers who joined them usually had ulterior motives for joining Kane's army in the first place. Aiden had questioned Slade's judgment on this, as Slade suspected he would. Slade finally took him aside and stated,

"I'm gonna leave it up to you to watch them closely. If you find any evidence they either have or are going to betray us, then kill them. Or better yet, tell me, and I'll do it." This had put Aiden somewhat at ease. Slade had no worries about any of the converted Kane soldiers. He could sense in each of them what they wanted, and that was an Earth free of Kane. Slade's reputation had slowly but surely changed during these months. He still couldn't go into the town, but for entirely different reasons now. Kane's soldiers had been place on high alert ever since their first raid on a base. Word did travel to Slade from other's who could sneak into town that he was now seen as a hero to them. This helped strengthen Slade's resolve.

"How was I?" he asked Eve as they walked down the hall talking about the mission.

"You were very good," Eve said, then in a playful tone added "Very dashing."

Slade blushed a bit, then got to his knee and kissed Eve's hand.

"Why thank you dear lady," he said in a phony accent. "You do me too much honor."

Eve giggled, and then pretended to curtsy.

"You're welcome dear sir." she said in an accent as fake as his. They both laughed. They had become closer friends over this time, and were seen together a lot. Most of the people around the base were beginning to wonder who would confess to whom first. Slade got up and the both of them started walking again.

"I was disappointed a bit though," he said, "No one wanted to join us."

"There might have been," Eve reassured him, "They might not have the courage though."

"Yeah, well, hopefully we can find at least one at the next baAAAAAAOOW!" Slade's head went back suddenly, looking down. A small girl, a little taller than Slade's knee, was pulling on his hair, which had always been long but was now at his waist. The girls name was Nami. The Z warriors had rescued her and her mother Lelia from one of Kane's internment camps, along with about a hundred others. Unlike the others however, Nami and her mother had nowhere to go. Nami's father had been killed in the war with Kane before she had even been born. She and her mother were taken prisoner when Nami was 4 for failing to pay taxes. Two years later, Slade had liberated them, and allowed them to stay at the base until more suitable lodging could be found for them. Slade down looked at the six year old girl with an expression of mock anger that didn't fool the girl for a second.

"Hey, that hurt." he said.

"You're hair's too long." she said back at him. He couldn't help but smile at that, he picked her up and held her.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could put it in a ponytail or a braid or something." he joked.

"Naw, that'd look silly on you." she laughed as she hugged him around the neck. Eve smiled at the two.

"Maybe you need a haircut Slade." She said.

"What!" The mighty Saiyan warrior said in surprise, "C-Cut my hair?"

"Yeah," said Nami, "Cut your hair!"

"What's wrong Slade?" Eve teased, "Not afraid of some scissors are you?"

"Yeah, not afraid of scissors are you?" said Nami, matching Eve's tone perfectly.

"No, it's just; I kinda like my hair like this." Slade said meekly.

"Well Slade," Eve explained matter of factly, "How long do you think you can grow it out before you have trouble fighting?"

Slade sighed,

"Point taken." he said in a defeated tone.

"So which base are we hitting next?" asked Kado as he sat with in the break room with several other Z warriors, including those recent convertees of Kane's army.

"Well, Nax said there was a base about 200 kilometer's west of here. Right Nax?" said Aiden, turning to the first one of Kane's former soldiers who had joined them. It was from Nax that Slade got the idea to ask for volunteers. Nax had come out of the group of soldiers, thrown off his armor, and told Slade he wanted to join. He was a young man, older than Slade but not by much. He was also about Slade's height, with brown hair and a small but athletic physique. He was a human. He looked up at Aiden's hailing,

"Yeah, that's right. I was stationed there before I went to the base you guys found me at." he said. Out of all of them, Aiden felt most at ease with Nax.

"So when are we leavin'?" said the gruff voice of Guldan. Guldan was a Rewor, a large cat-like beast with shaggy fur. The Rewors were rumored to be second in power only to the Saiyans, though most of the Z warriors believed these rumors to be Guldan's own making. Regardless he was a strong fighter and an overall pleasant person, despite his booming voice and gruff manner.

"I guess we go whenever Slade is done doing what he's been doing for the past hour or so." said Janice, another human soldier, but a female one. She was fairly tall, but slender, with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The Z warriors had been amazed at her strength when she had sparred with Slade one day, once actually managing to get the best of him in a confrontation. Slade had been the first offer her congratulations, before sweeping her feet out from under her.

"More like what I was having done to me." Said Slade as he walked through the door. The rest of the fighters looked at him with a stunned expression. His hair was now many times shorter, and stuck up on his head in numerous spikes. After staring at him for a few minutes, they all burst out laughing. Slade found this very annoying.

"Shut up!" he snapped at them all.

They stopped, but still smiled at him.

"Sorry Slade, We're just not used to seeing you with hair like that." said Glenn, struggling not to laugh again.

"Well neither am I, but I didn't laugh at myself when I looked in the mirror." said Slade.

"Yeah you did." Said Eve, who had appeared behind him.

"You keep out of this, butcher." Slade said.

"What was that?" Eve said, holding up a pair of scissors threateningly.

"Nothing nothing." Slade said, trying to sound like he didn't care, though his hand crept up to his head. The room burst into laughter again, Slade joining in.

"Ok then," The young rebel leader stated, "We're gonna be off to West Base tomorrow."

They nodded, and he continued.

"This is a big one people. Intel says some high-ranking officers should be stationed there." Slade's half-smile grew on his face.

"You gonna get them ta join ya too?" said Guldan.

"I'm hoping so." said Slade.

The next morning they all met in the hanger, a few of them boarding the ship they would need to transport people and goods. The rest would be flying.

They arrived at the base shortly before the afternoon, and snuck in as quiet as could be, taking out guards stealthily until they finally got to the main door. It was a large steel contraption; it was also closed and locked with a passkey.

"Shall we knock?" said Eve slyly.

"Allow me ma'am." said Slade smiling his half-smile. He put his hands out in front of him and began moving them around in a complicated series of gestures until finally bringing them back in front of him, and blasting the door down. In the rush to get inside, Slade could have sworn someone mutter, "Showoff."

The base was taken as easy as expected, and the routine of hoarding the soldiers, freeing the prisoners, and taking what they liked commenced. When it was done, all the Z warriors gathered by Slade. The Saiyan fighter then went into his speech about joining them, and to his delight, and everyone else's surprise, one man did join. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair. His name was Alex DuVrey, a general in Kane's army, and one of note. He explained to Slade privately that by joining the army, he hoped to get close enough to Kane to kill him. Now though, he felt he had a better chance with the Z warriors. Slade turned to leave with his new ally, when another soldier spoke up, one with a very different statement to make.

"That's right, you run back home monkey! You're just prolonging the inevitable. You, your team, and all those traitors you've got to join you. You'll all be killed by Master Kane. There is no way you'll ever beat him, and one day he's going to find you and rid the universe of your kind forever you stupid ape!" He then laughed a wide open-mouthed laugh. The Z Warriors looked to Slade to see what he would do, but he was no longer in the place they thought he had been. He was now standing in front of the laughing man, his index finger in the soldier's open mouth.

"Open wide." he said, no smile on his face. Then he fired a blast from his finger that went straight through the man's head, killing him instantly. Everyone present was shocked, except for Alex.

"That idiot was always shooting his mouth off." he said to Slade.

"Well now I just did it for him." Slade responded coldly. "Let's go."

No one said anything on the way back, except for everyone explaining to Alex what exactly being a Z warrior entailed, and what Slade said would happen if he were caught betraying them. Alex commented he was starting to like Slade.

Back at the base, everyone went there separate ways to talk about the day's events. Slade went straight for his room. A few hours later, he was joined by Eve.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean." She said hotly.

Slade sighed a frustrated sigh.

"You wanna know why I killed that guy."

"Yes.

"He asked for it."

"But did you have to kill him?"

"Maybe not, but I wanted too."

"So you do whatever you like, is that it?"

"You wouldn't understand the real reason."

"Oh I wouldn't?" Eve was getting very angry now.

"Probably not." Said Slade, trying to keep calm.

"Try me." Eve said, and from her posture, Slade could tell she wasn't going to budge. He though, didn't feel like talking at the moment. Eve saw this, and said,

"Well, the others are just as shocked as I am by this."

"Why, we've killed Kane soldiers before, why was this so different." Slade said, his voice rising.

"It just...wasn't like you." Said Eve, her voice almost cracking, "It wasn't like you at all."

"Is that the way everyone feels?" asked Slade in that deadly calm voice that scared Eve.

"No, some of them are impressed, but...but..." she started. Slade looked and saw her hands were shaking. His anger subsided, and his expression and voice softened.

"I...I didn't mean to scare you." he said, "My Saiyan side may have just gotten overzealous."

She looked at him with her round blue eyes, eyes that always seemed to pierce right into Slade's soul. She raised a hand and put it to his cheek.

"Slade," she said, "Part of you is Saiyan, but don't forget that part of you is human too. OK?" She then surprised him by kissing his cheek. She then left the room. Slade stood in that spot for a long time. He touched his cheek where both her hands and lips had touched, then looked down at his hand. He clenched it into a fist, and smiled to himself.

"Damn you Eve," he thought, "How did you do that?" His smile grew wider.

An hour later, Slade walked into the break room. Everyone was there, but nobody noticed him until he cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him as though nothing had happened, as though he were about to announce the day's menu or something. No one even mentioned the dead soldier until Slade spoke up.

"How many of you have a problem with what I did today." he asked, his tone showing them all he wanted to know from them as friends. Many of them raised their hands.

"How many of you would have done the same." Alex, Nax, and Guldan raised their hands. Slade smiled a bit and sighed.

"Let me explain my reasoning then. I've had to hear what that guy had been saying for longer than I want to remember. The mocking names, the threats, and the statement that almighty Kane is gonna kill me. Well I had had enough. I figured just this one gets shut up by me. Then maybe the rest of them will keep their mouths shut as well. Maybe I was out of line, but I don't regret doing it. The only think I to regret is causing my team to wonder about my mental state or code of ethics. For that I apologize." He bowed to them slightly, and they all bowed back.

"I think we all understand Slade." said Aiden. "I think though, if that guy had kept talking, I'd have beaten you to killing him."

"Hey not before me you wouldn't have." said Alex, "That guy was on my list for a long time." This started a discussion on the day's events in a different light. Most people now agreed that they might have done the same in Slade's position, even Eve said so. Slade looked at her, and still saw worry in her eyes, and at that moment he'd have given anything to make that look leave her.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last Warrior

Chapter 13: Mechanical Foes

By: Daniel Graffio

April 25, 2005

"How many bases is it now?" Kane asked sitting on his throne, his tone not hiding his seething anger as much as he had hoped. The underling who stood at the bottom of the stairs could barely make an audible answer, but upon seeing the look in his master's eyes, he somehow was able to speak.

"T-Ten in the last 3 months sire." he squeaked. Kane was motionless for a moment, staring out into space. Then he turned his gaze back to the frightened soldier.

"And who has now joined him?" Kane asked, his voice almost a deadly whisper.

"G-General DuVrey." the soldier stammered, praying to every god he could think of that he wouldn't be killed for this news.

"Get out of my sight." he said. The soldier moved as quick as if Kane had been firing blasts at him all the way out. As soon as he was gone, Kane turned to Zenyu.

"I'm beginning to regret not killing that boy when I had the chance." he said.

"Shall I hunt him down for you master?" Zenyu said, bowing slightly.

"Not yet," Kane said, a bit distractedly, "This boy has had a lot of time. Give a Saiyan enough time and they can be quite dangerous. Lord Freeza learned this the hard way."

"Might I suggest something master?" came a voice that seemed to rise out of the stair halfway towards Kane's throne. It was the voice of Delar, Kane's chief scientific mind.

"What is it?" Kane said, half-rising from his throne. Delar usually only addressed Kane personally when he had something very interesting to report.

"Sire, do you remember when I informed you that our scouts had found the ruins of an old laboratory in the mountains to the west?" said Delar, smirking.

"Yes." said Kane, leaning forward.

"Well, then as you no doubt also remember, inside this lab were blueprints and files for some amazing technology. The human to whom the lab belonged possessed a genius that rivals even my own." said Delar, the last point sounding almost like an admittance of failure.

"Get to the point." said Kane, who did rise from his throne now.

Delar bowed a bit in apology, and continued.

"Well, part of this was plans for some rather powerful Artificial Intelligence fighters called Androids. Upon closer inspection, it seems the scientist had invented them for the main purpose of solving a problem that mirrors your own."

"He made them to kill Saiyans?" Kane said, his eyebrows rose in interest.

"Yes my lord. It's not known if they succeeded in killing any of the ones on this planet, but at the very least, they might be useful in drawing our Saiyan out and gauging his power."

Kane sat back down on his throne, and rubbed his chin. A few seconds later he smiled and laughed his cold laugh.

"Very well Delar. Use them. But make sure their orders are to kill the Saiyan. If he does die, than it's all the better for me."

Slade wiped the blood from his lip; it was only a small cut. He looked over to Nax, who was sporting a much larger cut on his temple. Slade enjoyed sparring with Nax, as he was one of the few people who could last as long as Slade could in a fight. Of course this didn't stop Slade from asking,

"You sure you wanna continue?"

"I'm fine." Nax said, smirking. Slade smirked back at him, and leapt back into battle. The gravity in the chamber was at 100G, and though Nax was wearing the anti-grav belt, he was still put on the defensive from Slade's attacks. Nax was able to counter every one of Slade's moves, and then finally land a kick to his stomach. Slade doubled over from the force of the kick, which allowed Nax to punch him in the face. The Saiyan fighter arched in the air from the punch, and Nax took the opportunity to spin in midair and attempt another kick to the stomach. Before his foot had made contact, Slade zanzokened out of the way and behind his opponent, kicking him hard in the back. Nax fell forward and landed hard on his face, but using his own momentum was able to get back to his feet and take to the air. Slade looked at him, ready to follow, and then saw Nax was charging an attack. His whole body seemed to be glowing with his reddish ki, as if Nax were on fire.

"Energy body!" Nax yelled, and he seemed to split into two, one being normal, the other made of ki. The being made of Nax's ki flew straight towards Slade, who dodged it easily. The thing wasn't done yet, as it turned in midair and attempted its kamikaze run again. Slade managed to avoid it on two more passes.

"Well, seems it's not gonna run out of steam." Slade thought, "Better hit it head on."

Slade dodged the attack again, and as it turned around to fly back at him, Slade put his hands to his forehead, palms out. His ki gathered, and just as the ki being was making his way back, Slade released it.

"Masenko-AA!" Slade yelled. The two attacks collided with each other and exploded. Slade was glad the training room had been extra fortified, and that he was so exhausted. Nax seemed to be too, as he landed next to Slade and sat down on the ground.

"Call it a day?" Slade said him.

"Deal." Nax said, laughing.

"That was some attack." Slade complimented, sitting down with him.

"Thanks," Nax said with a smile, "Takes a lot out of me though. Not only making it, controlling it is hard too."

"Not surprising." said Slade, whose stomach gave a loud growl at that moment. "Wow, I am starving."

Nax froze a bit. Anyone who watched Slade eat knew it was second only to watching him fight in terms of sheer unbeliveability. This time was no different. As soon as Slade got to the cafeteria, he was brought a massive amount of food, which he seemed to inhale in about five minutes.

"That was a good snack." Slade said, patting his belly. "Who's in the kitchen today?"

"I...I think it's Eve's turn." said Nax, trying to hide his single bowl of ramen from the black hole in human from sitting across from him.

"Oh, really?" said Slade, almost in a daze, "She sure can cook huh?"

"Adding to her ever growing list of charms correct?" said Nax almost off-handily, though he was giving Slade a definite teasing eye. Slade was going to respond when the alarm began to sound loudly throughout the base. Both Slade and Nax stood up quickly and ran off to the comm. room. The rest of the active fighters were gathered there.

"What's going on?" Slade demanded.

"Someone or something is attacking the city right now!" said Page.

"I haven't sensed any hostile ki, something's not right." said Slade, half to himself.

"We didn't sense anything either Slade." said Kado.

"Well just the same, we're going." said Slade, then he turned to them all and said, "Ena, Una, Glenn, and Kado, you four stay here and guard the base. This could be a ploy to find out where we are, if it is, I know you can hold out long enough for us to get back. Guldan, Alex, Nax, Aiden and Eve, you're coming with me, and we're gonna find out what's going on."

"Yes sir." said everyone.

They arrived in the center of the city shortly afterwards. It was in mostly in ruins, but thankfully it seemed most of the people had got away. There were some deaths, and numerous injured to take care of. Slade clenched his fist at this and wondered why someone had done this. Slade found the least injured person he could, a middle-aged man, and asked him what happened.

"I-I couldn't really see who it was, everything just happened so fast. I know there were two of them, and I thought I heard one of them say, 'This ought to flush him out.'"

Slade froze a bit at that, he knew who "him" was, but that didn't solve the mystery of who it was trying to find him. Slade didn't have long to think though as he felt something coming at him very fast. Slade turned around quickly, knocking away the approaching energy blast with a swipe of his hand.

"Slade!" yelled Eve, she came up to him quickly, joined by the rest who had come. They looked towards the direction of the blast and saw two people walking towards them. As they got closer, Slade could see that one of them was a young man with long black hair, and the other was a short and fat little man with bone-white skin.

"Nice reflexes you have Slade." said the young man. "I'd expect no less from a Saiyan."

"You seem to know me." Slade said in his deathly calm voice, "How about you tell me who, or what you are. I don't sense any ki from either of you, so there is no way you can be human, or even living."

"Correct." said the young man, smiling a wicked smile, "We're not humans or living, not technically anyway. We're androids. My name is Android A; my companion here is Android B."

The fat little man smiled wickedly as well.

"What do you want?" Slade asked, his voice rising.

"We have been sent by Kane to kill you." said B in a robotic voice. "Though we didn't know where you were, so we decided to make you come to us."

"By hurting all these innocent people?" screamed Eve indignantly.

"Exactly." laughed A.

Eve almost leapt at them herself, but Slade stopped her.

"If you want to fight with me fine, but let's do it outside of this city. I think the people here have had enough of you for one day.

"Sounds fine to me." said A, "Lead the way."

Slade's ki flared around him, and he flew off quickly, the rest of the Z warriors and the androids following close behind him. They had been flying for about 5 minutes when Slade landed in a rocky canyon. His friends landed behind him, staring down the androids landing a few feet in front of them. Slade took off his sword and coat and dropped them to the ground. Not looking at his friends behind him, he said.

"I want you guys to stay out of this. It's me they want."

"But Slade..." Eve began, then she felt Nax's hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him alone Eve, he'll be alright." he said, then added in a whisper in her ear, "First sign of trouble, we rush in there and take them out."

She smiled without looking at him, and nodded to show she heard him.

"Let's get this started shall we?" said A, "Your first opponent will be Android B."


	14. Chapter 14

The Last Warrior

Chapter 14: The Life Stealer

By: Daniel Graffio

April 25, 2005

Slade stared down the Android with a piercing look, which the Android returned with his cold metallic blue eyes. For awhile, it seemed as though nothing moved in the canyon, even the Z warriors' breath seemed to catch in their throats. B smiled wide, flicked the tiny silver earring on his ear, and fired twin eye beams at Slade. Slade dodged these and zanzokend behind the android, landing a kick to the back of his neck. B flew a bit before rightening himself and chasing after Slade, trying to grab at him. Slade dodged these grabs and countered with one of his own, grabbing the androids arm and kneeing him right in the gut. As it doubled over in pain, which surprised Slade that it could feel such a thing, he landed a hard punch right in the center of its face. This time though, the android just reeled a bit, then resumed trying to grab at Slade. Slade was able to dodge these attacks, but was unable to land any of his own. Nax looked from the fight over at Android A, who just watched the fight with a large smile on his face.

"I don't like that look." he thought, then he tapped Aiden on the shoulder.

"We better watch that guy, never know when he might decide to help his friend out." he said.

"Yeah." replied Aiden.

A looked directly at them and smiled, apparently having heard their conversation.

"Oh, don't worry about me kiddies." he said with a smug smile. "I'll stay out of this fight as long as you do."

Nax shot him an ugly look, and went back to looking at the fight. His gaze only shifted temporarily to look at Eve, who was watching the fight as though her eyes were pulled their like a magnet.

"C'mon Slade, beat that ugly freak." she thought.

Slade managed to duck under B's latest attempt and grabbing him and land a series of lighting fast punches to the mechanized warrior's abdomen, finishing it up with a dropkick that caused the android to slide along the ground and fall back a bit. Slade took this opportunity to finish him for good.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!" Slade screamed, putting his hands to his sides, charging his ki, and firing it at his enemy. Be looked up at the attack, and to the surprise of everyone, just stood his ground and smiled. The fat android put his hands out in front of him, as if meaning to catch the blast. When the attack reached the android, it seemed he had done just that, as the blast stopped right at his hands. Then the gathered fighters noticed that the energy wasn't just staying where it was, it was being sucked into the smiling machine's hands, until finally the last of it went into the small pink globes in each of the android's palms. B stood their laughing at Slade's shocked expression.

"Damn," he thought, "He absorbed it; I guess blasting him won't work. I'll just have to smash him the old fashioned way."

B flew straight towards Slade, moving much faster now. Slade barely managed to jump into the air, but the next second B had followed him up and kneed him right in the jaw. Slade aimed a kick at B's head, but it missed, and B countered with a storm of punches and kicks. Slade was able to block most of them, but many were still getting through his defenses. B finally stopped long enough to smack Slade back down to the ground with both fists. Slade was able to land without crashing, but his opponent landed a short distance away and flew straight at him. B readied a strong punch, but Slade caught his fist, and attacked with his own fist, which was met with the android's other fist. Both fighters opened their hands and began grappling with each other. Slade knew within an instant something was wrong. He was feeling his power growing weaker by the second. B noticed his troubled expression.

"Something wrong?" he said mockingly in his mechanical voice.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Slade said.

"I'm just taking you're energy. Soon you won't even have enough to live." B said, beginning to laugh, a sickening sound.

"Damn you!" said Slade, then he thought, "Idiot, I should have known if he could absorb my blast he could absorb power from the source." Slade thought quickly for an answer, and then it hit him. He quickly forced his remaining ki into his legs. He then jumped up partly, and kicked the android right in the chest. The super-powered kick did the trick, ripping off the android's arms as Slade sailed away. Slade landed on the ground, picked up his sword quickly and ran on his ki-powered legs faster than he had ever run in his life. B had no chance to counter as Slade flipped over him, unsheathed his sword and...SLASH! sliced his head off. The head bounced on the ground and landed, still wearing the mixture of pain and astonishment that B had been feeling before the end of his short life. Slade pointed his hand at the head and blasted it to pieces before the body hit the ground.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" yelled Eve.

"Nice job Slade." said Aiden.

Android A stared blankly at the remains of his fallen comrade, then back to Slade. He applauded lightly, then said,

"Not bad. But do you think you can manage the same with me, with all the power you've lost?"

"All the more you can't steal then isn't it." said Slade, panting through the words. "I still have some left though."

"Well, you will certainly need it boy." said A smugly, "But you don't need to worry about me stealing any energy. I don't ever run out." He showed the palms of his hands, where there were no small pink globes like B had had. Slade was stunned, as were the others.

"That-that's impossible!"

"Is it?" said A, flying at Slade faster than B had been at his best and punching Slade in the face. Slade tried to punch back, but missed. A's roundhouse kick hit Slade in the temple, causing him to stagger backwards. A then put his hand on Slade's chest and blasted him into the canyon wall.

"Well that probably finished him," A laughed, "But let's just make sure." He charged up a huge blast and sent it right into the cliff Slade had disappeared into, demolishing it.

Eve screamed, everyone else just looked on in horror.

"I-I can't feel him anymore." said Nax.

"Well, that looks like the end of the Saiyan." said A, he then looked at the remaining fighters.

"Master Kane didn't say anything about you, guess that makes you fair game."

Before he even made to attack, Eve flew straight at him in a blind rage. A merely lifted his hand and knocked her away with the force of his energy.

"None of you have a chance of beating me, but you're welcome to try.


	15. Chapter 15

The Last Warrior

Chapter 15: The Beast Within

By: Daniel Graffio

April 26, 2005

Eve staggered to her feet from the rocky canyon floor. She could feel blood running down her chin and tears running from her eyes. Spitting the excess blood from her mouth, she launched herself at Android A once again. She moved much faster than anyone who had seen her fight before had expected, throwing a storm of punches and kicks trying to find a weakness in the murderous android's defenses. A however, was having no trouble either blocking or avoiding all of her attacks. He knocked her away again with a stiff backhand, almost daring anyone else to attack. Aiden flew straight for him, but rather than attacking him head-on, zanzokened behind him and kicked him right in the head. A didn't even flinch from the blow, instead grabbing Aiden's ankle and slamming him into the ground. A blast then soared through the air straight for his head, which he swatted away like a fly. Alex took the opportunity to attack A from behind. A managed to dodge the initial blow, and had no problem blocking all the subsequent attacks from the former Kane general. A landed a hard kick to Alex's face, knocking him back. While his attention was focused away though, Guldan jumped in and scratched deep into the Android's chest with his claws, and following it with an uppercut to his chin. A back flipped a few times to regain his balance.

"Not bad, tabby cat." he said, zanzokening behind Guldan and smashing him into the canyon wall with both fists. Nax jumped in at that moment, followed closely by Alex and Aiden, and the three attacked the android simultaneously. Even against this barrage of attacks though, Android A proved more than adept at countering them all. A spun around like a top on one foot and landed hard kicks to each one of their faces, knocking them all back. Nax recovered the quickest, and sent a series of ki blasts straight at the android, all of which hit dead on. Nax quickly finished it up with his "Energy Body" technique, causing an explosion that shook the canyon. When the dust cleared, to the dismay of everyone, A stood perfectly fine, a shield of light surrounding him.

"Pathetic." he said, sailing over to Nax and knocking him into the stone walls of the canyon with a quick series of attacks. The android then flew into the air and looked down at them all.

"You people are no fun at all." He said smiling cruelly, "I guess I'll just kill you know, starting with you." He pointed his hand at Eve, who was just getting up from A's last attack. He fired a blast that Eve had no chance of avoiding or blocking. This was it, she was going to die, she thought. Eve shut her eyes and prepared herself. She then felt herself being lifted off the ground, and heard an explosion.

"If this is what death is like, it's not so bad," she thought, "And I'll get to see him again."

She opened her eyes, and saw exactly what she had seen in her mind only seconds ago. The black hair, the deep dark eyes, and the smile.

"Slade?" she said, "Is this heaven?"

"Far from it." he said with a laugh, "Look down there."

He motioned below them, at a large crater blown into the ground.

"But...If I'm not dead...that means..." she stammered as he placed her gently on top of the canyon wall.

"I haven't bit it yet either lady." said Slade, smiling wider at her.

Eve was completely overcome, throwing herself around Slade's waist and hugging him as hard as she could.

"Oh, Slade, I was so worried. I thought...I thought..." She said, practically sobbing into his chest. She then realized what she was doing, and quickly let go, wiping her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry," she said blushing, "It's just that I didn't think I'd ever see you again...and I..."

"I know, its ok." said Slade, rubbing her shoulder a bit and going slightly red himself.

"I'm impressed Saiyan." came a voice from below them, "You're harder to kill than I thought."

"You'll find I have knack for that." Slade called back, then without turning said, "Eve, I want you to take everyone here back to the base. You all need to get away."

"No, we'll fight him together. Now that you're here I know we'll beat him." said Eve.

"That's just it Eve, I'm not sure if I can beat him." Slade then added, "Not like this anyway.

"What do you...?" started Eve, but Slade cut her off.

"I have to use a technique that's supposed to be a last resort." he said.

"What is it?" asked Eve.

"I don't really know. I haven't used it since I first learned it. I don't even know what happened after I used it. I only remember waking up a few hours later, and my tail was gone. I know it's dangerous, that's why you need to get out of here right now!"

"But..." Eve started to protest, but Slade had already begun his technique. He concentrated a small ball of ki in his hands, his father's words ringing in his mind.

"Slade, this technique has to be used as a last resort. It's unpredictable and extremely dangerous, so make sure you don't use it where a lot of innocent people could get hurt."

Slade threw the ball into the air, waiting until it got high enough, and then closed his fist tightly. The ball exploded into what seemed almost like a miniature sun. Eve watched it, not understanding the point of it.

"Slade?" she said, looking to him, and the sight of him shocked the confusion right out of her being. Slade was staring transfixed at the ball of light. His tail was sticking straight out, the hairs of it standing on end. He could feel something boiling inside him, rage, anger, and the desire to utterly annihilate his enemy.

"Slade?" said Eve, her tone desperate, "Are you okay?"

Slade turned and yelled,

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Eve jumped back, the tone he had used was not his own, but that wasn't what scared her the most. His pupils had completely disappeared, and his teeth had become fangs. His body was growing larger and larger and becoming covered in brown fur. His clothes tore off his massively increasing body, except for his armor, which only grew with him. His eyes turned blood red and he let out a mighty roar. He had turned into a giant ape. The only thought on his mind now was "Kill."

Android A stared up at the monster with fear in his eyes, amazed he was programmed to even feel such an emotion. The creature let out another ear-splitting roar, which shook the android back to his senses. A fired a blast at the monster, which bounced off like a pea shot from a slingshot. The ape turned his massive head to the Android, who backed up a little.

"Was that your best shot?" said the Ape with a dark laugh.

"Why you..." said A, leaping into the air and charging another attack. Before he had the chance to fire it though, the ape slammed him into the canyon wall with his fist.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" asked Aiden. None of them had seen what had happened on the canyon wall. Eve landed next to them at that moment, distraught.

"It's Slade." she said, "That thing is Slade."

"How?" was all anyone could ask.

"I don't know, he made that thing in the sky." she said pointing at Slade's ball of ki, "And it turned him into that monster."

"Well, it looks like it could be good for us," said Guldan, "That android's seeing now what it's like to be toyed with."

"Yeah, but can you feel that?" said Aiden, "Slade's ki has completely changed. Before you could sense human emotion, but now all there is a murderous rage. He's become a killer."

Eve looked back to the battle with worry in her heart and mind.

"Oh Slade," she thought, "What's happened to you?"

Android A flew back up for an attack, but was knocked into the ground by the ape's tail. The beast followed it up with a punch, which A barely managed to dodge. He flew high into the air and fired a massive blast of energy straight for the towering monster. The blast hit dead on and exploded. The force of the explosion nearly knocked the gathered Z warriors off of their feet. A smiled, but as the explosion faded away, so did that very same smile. He could see the outline of the ape in the dust, but he wasn't looking long, as the beast leapt out from the dust with incredible speed.

"Pathetic," it laughed, knocking A back to the ground with a punch that could have flattened a mountain. A flew through five stone walls before landing on the ground. just outside the canyon. Before he even had a chance to react though, the ape's massive foot came down right on top of him.

"He's so fast." said Nax, "That shouldn't be possible for something that big."

"Looks like it's over now." said Alex.

Indeed it was over, as the ape lifted his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Android A. The massive creature wasn't finished with his opponent yet though. Scooping up the mangled metal body of the android, the ape threw it into the air, and opened his mouth wide, blasting the android into oblivion. Only a few charred pieces of metal fell gently back to the ground.

"All right!" yelled Aiden, "He did it!"

The ape's ears picked up this sound, and he turned around.

"Ah, more victims." It said with a cruel smile. "It looks like I can even eat these ones." It leapt towards them and fired its fist right to where they were all standing. The z warriors managed to escape, but the ape was too quick. Nax was knocked into the canyon wall by the ape's tail. Alex attempted to blast the ape, but only managed to shift the creature's focus from one victim to the next. Alex caught the massive fist of the ape and was flattened to the ground. Alex saw black forming in his vision, but could barely make out the ape opening its humongous mouth to finish him off as he had done to the android.

"SLADE!" someone shouted. The ape turned around and saw the shouter. It was Eve, who had climbed the canyon's wall. The ape's eyes squinted in malice.

"Slade! Why are you doing this? Don't you remember us?" Eve pleaded, adding, "Don't you remember me?"

The ape stared for a second, his eyes going wide. It then grabbed its head, roaring as if in pain.

"Eve." came Slade's voice in her head, "Help me."

"Slade?" she said to the sky, "How?"

"Tail..." said his voice, "The...tail..."

Eve didn't understand at first, but then remembered what Slade had said.

"I only remember waking up a few hours later, and my tail was gone."

"Aiden!" she screamed, "Cut of the tail!"

"Are you crazy!" Aiden screamed back.

"Just do it!"

Aiden quickly charged his ki, hoping Eve had a good plan.

"Destructo Disc!" he yelled, throwing the blade of his own ki straight for the ape's tail. Distracted as he was by his own howling, the ape only stood still as the disc of ki cut through his tail like a hot knife through butter. The ape stopped his howls of pain immediately, standing as though frozen.

"Oh boy," said Aiden, "I think I just made him madder."

He quickly saw he was wrong, as the ape slowly began to shrink, its fur disappearing. Little by little, the monster turned back into their friend Slade. Slade collapsed on the floor of the canyon, only covered by the armor which had survived the change. Aiden quickly covered him up with his trench coat and picked him up.

"It's ok, he's just passed out." said Aiden as Eve came up with a worried look.

"Poor guy." said Nax.

"Let's take him home." Said Eve, touching Slade's hand gently.


	16. Chapter 16

The Last Warrior

Chapter 16: The Challenge

By: Daniel Graffio

April 26, 2005

The incident with the Android's had made Slade completely unapproachable. He would spend most of his time either in his room or out by the lake, snapping at anyone who tried to console him. No one held it against him, but still they didn't like the behavior.

"Slade, you have to snap out of this." said Aiden.

"Leave me alone." Slade snarled back at him.

"You can't be mad at yourself for what happened," said Nax, "You saved all of our lives."

"I nearly ended them too!" he snapped.

"Slade please, don't do this to yourself." pleaded Eve.

"I'll be fine." he said quickly. He knew they were all concerned, and that none of them blamed him for what happened. He still couldn't excuse what he had done. He had nearly killed them all, and he wouldn't have been able to stop it. In that form, he knew, he would have enjoyed it. He felt lucky that they had cut his tail off in time. After he had finished with them, who knows how many more people he would have killed. The young Saiyan half-breed went outside to his rock near the lake. He stood there for awhile, just looking at the sky. In his head he went over the day's events over and over, agonizing over every detail, trying to think of something he could have done differently. Eve and the others could only quietly watch and hope he would come to his senses soon. When he was in this position, he would ignore them completely if they tried to talk to him.

"Can you sense all that anger he's feeling?" said Eve.

"I could feel it even if I couldn't sense it." said Alex. "What I feel more is sadness. He can't stop blaming himself for what happened."

"He has a lot of issues like this with himself." said Aiden.

"I just wish he'd let us help him," said Eve, her look of worry matching everyone else's. The sky above them began to turn black at that moment. They all turned to Slade, who was clenching his fists and his ki flaring a bright blue all around him. He began to yell to the sky, an angry frustrated yell that froze them all in their places. His power continued to grow and grow; tiny bolts of lighting seemed to branch off his body. The rock below him began to crack and break, but Slade stood in the air floating. The wind howled from the sheer force of the power that Slade was putting out. The ground around them was shaking violently. Eve stared at Slade and thought for a second...but that was impossible, but then again, she knew she had seen it. Had Slade's hair changed color, for just a second? Slade stopped yelling and powered down, his hair as normal as it had ever been. The sky returned to normal too, the earth also quieted. Slade turned around and saw them all staring at him with looks of mixed fear and surprise at this sudden outburst of his. The sight of their wide eyes and open mouths made him laugh. A warm laugh that made them all feel instantly better. He walked over to them.

"Sorry guys. I've been making you worry again. I just wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if anything bad had happened to any of you."

"Well, you weren't exactly yourself buddy." said Nax.

"Maybe not, but it would still have been me who killed you. It was partially my fault." said Slade, then continuing, "But then I thought, Why was I forced to use that technique? What caused me to have to put my friend's lives in danger? I thought for a long time, and found the answer. Kane. It's always been him. If that bastard hadn't sent those androids after me, those people in the city would never have been hurt, and would never have had to transform. I swear I'm gonna kill him if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Slade, be calm." said Aiden, trying to avoid another outburst.

"Calm!" yelled Slade, "I'll show you calm. I'll go to Kane's palace, walk right up to him, and calmly RIP OUT HIS SPINE!"

"Slade, get a hold of yourself!" said Eve.

Slade looked at her for a second, her worried eyes softening him. His anger remained, but he was now under control of his emotions again.

"You're right. I'm not quite ready yet." He conceded.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Everyone!" Page's voice rang from the intercom, "Come straight to the comm. room right away! This is an emergency!" From the sheer tone of Page's voice, they rushed quickly to the comm. room. They found him looking as nervous as his voice had been, staring at a screen.

"What's wrong?" said Slade.

"Kane's making an announcement, look!" he said, putting what was on his small screen on the bigger one they used to plan raids. Kane's smirking face appeared there, causing Slade to clench his fists again. The dictator began to speak.

"This is a message for the Saiyan known as Slade. Or more precisely," he smirked, "A challenge."

"A what?" said Aiden, Slade shushed him as Kane continued.

"I've grown tired of these antics between us. The time has come for us to end this little game. Come to my palace today at 6:00 and not a minute less. And I warn you, if you don't show up, I will destroy one city a minute for every minute you are late. You have about..." he looked at the clock on his scouter, "Three hours, I suggest you hurry" The screen then went blank.

Everyone turned to look at Slade. He was still staring at the blank screen, his half-smile prominently on his face. They all knew that smile could only mean one thing. He turned and left the room in a flash. He was in his room in almost an instant. He opened his small bag and pulled out one of the few things he kept there. The rest of his Saiyan battle suit. He had on the jumpsuit and was slipping on his boots when Eve walked through the door. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Don't try to stop me."

"Slade, come on," she begged, "We'll make up a plan, you can't go!"

"He hasn't given me much of a choice, has he?" he slipped on his breastplate.

"You said yourself you weren't ready."

"Well," he slipped on his right glove, "I was guessing."

"Please, you can't go."

"I have to." He slipped his left glove on.

"Not alone."

"You're not coming." He put on his trench coat.

"Slade! Be reasonable!"

"I am." he fastened his sword in place.

"You can't go! What if you die?"

"If I don't go he's gonna kill innocent people. That wasn't a bluff Eve; their lives don't mean a damn thing to him." He turned to leave, but Eve caught him at door. She held him around the waist again, holding him hard. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Slade please!" she was sobbing into his chest this time, "I thought I lost you once. I can't bear that again. Don't you know what would happen to me if you died?"

"Eve, I have to go." he said, his voice pained, "I made a promise to my family. And I can't stand around and watch Kane slaughter more people and makes their loved one's go through what I had to." He put his hand on her head gently.

"What about me though?" she cried, "Don't I amount to anything?"

"You amount to the most. I have to kill Kane so that..." he almost choked on these words, "So that one day he doesn't kill you. That's the reason I joined your group, That's the reason I became your leader, and it's the reason I have to go now."

"Slade!" she screamed into his chest, pounding against his armor with her fist. "You're family's dead! They're gone! But if you die, I'll still be here."

"I told you Eve," he grabbed her hand, "I promised them."

"Fine then," she said, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, but an oddly triumphant smile on her face, "If you're so good with promises, make one to me."

"What?"

"Promise me, that you'll come back to me alive." she said, her expression hard and unmoving.

"Eve, I..."

"PROMISE ME!" she said, burying her head in his chest again and sobbing harder. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes had always made him feel things the way no one else's had. He could see everything in them, her concern, and her love. He bent his head down towards hers, and kissed her. The moment seemed to last an eternity for both of them, neither of them wanting it to end. Finally, Slade brought his head back up, and smiled at her.

"I promise," he said. He then gently pushed her aside and ran off to the lake. He flew off towards Kane palace immersed in his blue ki, thinking about Eve. She watched him go from the window in his room. Her hand touched the glass as more tears poured silently down her face.

Kane sat on his throne, his scouter beeping, signaling the arrival of the last Saiyan in the universe. He laughed as he rose from his throne. He spoke to the darkness,

"It's time."


	17. Chapter 17

The Last Warrior

Chapter 17: The Fight Begins

By: Daniel Graffio

April 27, 2005

Kane walked outside slowly, followed closely by Zenyu. He left his palace and proceeded to an area about 500 yards away. This area was just a dusty wasteland of dirt and rock. It would be a fitting place for the final battle. Kane looked to the sky with a sadistic grin. Today was the day his victory over the Earth would be complete. Today he would kill the last Saiyan. He laughed into the pale blue sky.

Slade flew straight on until he could feel it, Kane's power. The young Saiyan used it as a beacon to find him, staring at him in the sky, a large grin spread across his face. Slade couldn't wait to knock that grin off permanently. He landed quickly across from Kane, staring him down with an expression of pure loathing. Kane merely continued to smile.

"Dressed up for battle I see." he said, smirking at the combat suit Slade wore. Slade didn't respond.

"That's armor from the Freeza empire if I'm not mistaken. I can only imagine it must have once belonged to the Saiyan prince Vegeta."

"I think you need to worry less about the suit," said Slade, removing his sword and trench coat, "And worry more about who's wearing it."

"We'll see boy," said Kane, taking off his long black cape, revealing a suit much like Slade's, only pitch black, the shoulders of the armor jutting out prominently.

"Enough talking!" Slade yelled, putting his fists at his sides and gathering his ki. It flared around him a brilliant blue, and the wind began to swirl around him in an updraft. The wind seemed to go faster and faster as Slade's power grew stronger and stronger. Slade finally threw his hands into the air as his Ki exploded, leaving a small crater under him. Both Kane and Zenyu's scouter's exploded in the flash. Kane had expected as much, knowing the Saiyan would undoubtedly be much stronger than last time they fought. He started at the boy as the white light began to fade. Slade stood there at the edge of the crater his ki had created, staring defiantly at Kane.

"Very Impressive." said the tyrant with a smirk. Then, in a mimic of Slade's stance, began to raise his own ki. The sky around them turned dark, the wind blowing even more fiercely than before. Lighting seemed to strike Kane as his power grew stronger. Kane's ki flared dark purple before exploding in a white flash. When it cleared, Kane stared down Slade in the same way, motioning with one finger for the Saiyan to attack. Slade did just that, leaping straight for him and throwing a punch straight for Kane's head. Kane dodged easily and kicked out at Slade, who zanzokened behind Kane and aimed a kick of his own for Kane's neck. Kane once again dodged easily, ducking down and landing a punch straight into the young fighter's chest. Slade moved back a bit, but countered quickly with an uppercut to Kane's chin and a kick into his stomach. Kane recovered from the attack quickly, unleashing a series of lighting-fast kicks and punches at Slade, who managed to block almost all of them. Slade then unleashed his own combo of attacks on Kane, getting a few good hits in before Kane managed to duck under a punch, and sent Slade flying into the air from his fist. Slade rightened himself quickly, putting his hands to his sides and charging an attack.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!" The attack sailed straight through the air towards Kane, who jumped out the way and into the air himself. The attack hit the ground and exploded in a bright blue flash. Kane then unleashed a blast of ki of his own, which Slade avoided just as easily. Kane zanzokened behind Slade and knocked him back to the ground with a stiff chop. Slade managed to land on his feet, but barely had time to get his bearings before Kane appeared behind him and kicked him in the back hard. Slade fell forward onto his hand, deftly walking along the ground in a circle and jumping up to land his own kick right into Kane's face. Kane flew back a few feet, and leapt back towards Slade. The last Saiyan jumped straight at him, ready to continue the fight.

Eve sat alone in Slade's room, sitting in a chair and staring at the floor. Her mind was wracked with worry. She thought of how they had met, how he had saved her life, and then carried her in his arms to see her safely home. How he had first turned down her offer to join them, and how she had later found him nearly beaten to death by Zenyu. She thought of how he had joined them, how he had shared his past with her, how he had taught her how to fight, and how he said he would lead them all. Her thoughts finally turned to their last conversation, how he had said he wanted to protect her, and how he had promised he would come back alive. Her hands brushed against her lips as she remembered the touch of his lips against them. She had never been kissed before, and the feeling was something she promised herself she would experience again a million times if he came back.

"No Eve, when he comes back," she said, trying to shake the fear out of her head, "When he comes back, he will, he promised." She felt tears run down her face again.

"Eve?" said a voice from the door. It was Aiden, a worried expression on her face.

Eve quickly wiped her tears away.

"Aiden, you scared me." she said sharply.

"Sorry." he said, walking in and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, don't be, it's nothing. I was just..." she began.

"Worrying about him?" said Aiden, cutting her off. She looked up at him briefly, then looked back to the floor and nodded.

"Well you're not the only one," He said, gripping her shoulder tightly, "We're all worried about him."

"I know," said Eve, almost choking on these words, "I just don't know what to do."

"Well first of all you need to stop blubbering." said another voice. It was Janice.

"B-Blubbering?" said Eve, almost indignantly.

"Yeah, c'mon girl." Janice said, walking in, "I remember when I first joined up, you used to be almost as commanding as that boy you're crying over. Show some guts!"

Eve almost smiled, but looked at the ground despairingly again.

"I just don't know what to do." said Eve.

"Well, all I know is, Alex and Nax are all ready in the hanger, they just sent Aiden here to figure out what was taking you so long." said Janice, jabbing her thumb in Aiden's direction.

"Wh-what?" said Eve, sounding confused, though a smile was growing on her face.

"I'm just here to tell you we'll take care of things here; you four go make sure our leader comes back safe, ok?" Janice smiled at Eve, who smiled back. She got up, smacked her face lightly a couple times, and pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, I'm gonna make sure he keeps his promise. Let's go Aiden." she said, sounding more like her old self than ever before.

"Yes ma'am." said Aiden, smiling to match hers. They ran off to the hanger, Eve keeping a good distance ahead.

It had been almost 3 hours since the start of the fight. Both combatants were sporting there fair share of cuts and bruises, and both showing signs of fatigue. Slade spit some blood out of his mouth and flew back into the fray, Kane did the same, and both were soon throwing attacks at each other with such speed that even Zenyu was having trouble keeping up with them. The fight took into the air, the sky seeming to erupt with the impact of the two fighters respective blows. Kane finally landed a knee into Slade's abdomen, and then sent him back to the ground with an elbow to the back. Slade managed to land on all fours. He struggled to get back to his feet. His entire body was aching. It felt to him like the fight had been going on for 300 hundred hours rather than three. Kane landed a small distance away.

"I'm growing tired of this game boy." he said, lifting his hand and extending one finger, "I believe it's time to end this." He shot at Slade with a tiny red beam that moved almost too quickly for Slade. It grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut which began to bleed.

"You like it?" mocked Kane. "It was one of Lord Freeza's favorite finishing maneuvers. He used this one to kill the Saiyan prince himself." He shot another blast at Slade, who dodged it. Kane then began to fire them like a machine gun. Slade managed to dodge unscathed for awhile, until one grazed his arm, then his leg, which caused him to fall.

"You've gotten very good boy!" said Kane, Slade's death glowing in his mind and on his extended finger, "You just weren't good enough."

Slade prepared for the worst, but before Kane had a chance to fire, another blast of ki flew out of the sky above them, moving straight for Kane. Kane zanzokened into the air to dodge the blast. Both he and Slade looked around to see who had fired it. Slade found them first. It was Eve, with Alex, Nax, and Aiden.

"What the hell?" Slade said to himself

"SLADE!" Eve called as she flew down to him. She knelt down next to him trying to help him up.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Slade said angrily.

"What? No thanks for saving your life?" yelled Eve, an angry tone to match Slade's

He grunted angrily and said,

"Thank you so much for saving me, now will you please get out of here?"

"Not a chance bucko." said Eve, pulling Slade to his feet. "I'm here to make sure you keep your promise."

"You're gonna need to have some faith in me Eve." said Slade, getting increasingly frustrated with her presence. "Now get the hell out of here before he kills you!"

Kane looked down upon this scene, growing as angry as Slade was getting.

"So boy, you're friends decided to help you out!" He charged another quick killer beam, "That's fine, they can all watch as I send you to hell!" He fired the beam; it zipped through the air, straight for Slade's heart. Slade saw it coming, but knew he couldn't dodge it in time. Just before it hit, he felt himself violently shoved out of the way.

"SLADE, LOOK OUT! Eve screamed as she knocked him away with her shoulder. The beam found a target, hitting Eve straight through her abdomen. She fell to the ground, her blood pouring out of her. Alex, Nax, and Aiden's eyes widened with shock, as did Slade's.

"EVE! NOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he ran to her side. He lifted her head in his hand, putting his hand on her wound to try and stop the blood. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Eve...why?" Slade choked.

"I'm sorry Slade. I had to come and help you. I couldn't let you do this alone. I want to always be with you. I-I love you Slade." her eyes filled with tears again.

"Eve." Slade whispered, shutting his eyes. He felt something warm running down his cheek. He realized he was crying, for the first time in years. Eve's bloody hand brushed his cheek.

"Looks like...you found...your tears." Slade grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Eve...please...don't you leave me too." he said, his tears coming down stronger.

"I'm...not...done yet..." she said, her eyes then closed, and her head fell back. Slade put her down gently, staring at the blood, Eve's blood, on his hands. His hands shook violently. He threw his head back and screamed so loud the Earth seemed to shake with it. Nax, Alex and Aiden rushed to Eve. Slade bent down briefly and kissed her unmoving lips again. He then tore a section of his trench coat and wrapped it tightly over her wound. Kane looked at this display, and began to laugh again, Zenyu joining in with him. The sound tore through Slade's soul like a jagged blade. His eyes shut tight, tears still wet on his face; he rose and faced his opponent again. Kane laughed more.

"Yet another person dies for you Saiyan," he said, "And yet another person you failed to protect." He laughed harder, Zenyu laughing with him. Slade's eyes then snapped open, and the sight of them all at once stopped Kane's laughter and filled him with terror. It wasn't the murderous intent behind them, it was something else. Something he had feared for countless years.

Slade's eyes had turned green.


	18. Chapter 18

The Last Warrior

Chapter 18: The Warrior's Rage

By: Daniel Graffio

April 27, 2005

Anger. Slade had felt the emotion before, had lived with it all his life. But never so much as at this moment, had he felt it boiling inside him. His eyes were burning, his mouth had gone dry, and his hands were shaking, Eve's blood still dripping from them. He felt as if he would explode. He looked at Eve, lying on the ground. The three Z warriors with her had covered her wound more, but none of them were even sure if she was still alive. The sight of her fueled Slade's anger more, and as it grew, his power grew with it. The sky above them grew pitch. Lighting struck everywhere and the wind blew ever more violently. The ground began to crack and break, debris filling the air and swirling around them all in the ever-blowing winds. Aiden and the rest looked at Slade with fear and awe. His eyes kept flashing green and back again. More noticeable was his hair, which would flash brilliant gold, then go back to its normal black. Aiden fell backwards from the shaking ground around them.

"What the hell is this?" Aiden thought, "What's happening now?" He looked over to Alex and Nax and saw they were thinking the same thing. The only one who seemed to know anything about this phenomenon was Kane, who was speechless with fear. Zenyu was looking from him to Slade and back again, as though hoping for an explanation.

Slade's pupils had disappeared completely now, but his hair still flashed between gold and black. In his mind swirled thoughts of everyone in his life that Kane had taken away. His mother, his father, his brother, and now Eve. All four of them had willingly put there lives on the line for him, without a thought. Why? Why was his life worth so much to them? He had failed them all. He had failed to protect them when he should have. That thought, more than anything, filled Slade with an indescribable fury. His ki flared brighter and more violently than ever. Why did he keep losing people! He could feel something inside him slipping...slipping...slipping...

"This...This can't be!" screamed Kane, "This can't be happening!"

Slade's hair turned gold.

"Master, what's going on?" Zenyu said desperately, "WHAT IS HE?"

Slade's hair turned black again

"He's a..."

Back to gold.

"A..."

Black.

"A...A SUPER SAIYAN!"

With one last feral scream, Slade's ki exploded in a blinding white flash that robbed everyone gathered there of sight for a few moments. When the light had dissipated, Slade stood there, floating above a much larger crater than he had previously created. His eyes were bright green, his hair standing straight up on his head, flashing brilliant gold to match his flaring ki. He stared down Kane and Zenyu with contempt in his green eyes, his face blank.

"No...this can't be...a Super Saiyan. It's not possible." Kane muttered repeatedly, shuffling his feet backwards. His eyes and mouth wide open in fear. Zenyu looked at his master, then at the golden-haired young man. His ki flared up and he launched himself at the boy.

"ZENYU! STOP!" Kane warned, but his subordinate didn't listen.

"I don't care what you are; you'll never be more than a bug to me!" Zenyu yelled as he flew at the boy from the side. Slade didn't even look at him. Zenyu raised his fist to attack, but before he had even swung. Slade reacted.

WHAM!

Everyone observed the grisly sight. Zenyu floated in midair with his arm raised, not moving, his eyes and mouth wide open, as if struggling with a scream he couldn't let out. Slade's eyes turned to him, his arm pierced through his chest and out the other side of his body. Slade withdrew his arm and kicked Zenyu into the sky. He then zanzokened behind him and knocked him back to the ground with the heel of his foot. Zenyu hit the ground hard, the impact creating yet another crater in the dusty field. Zenyu coughed his own blood into the dirt next to him, looking up at the boy he never thought would do this to him. That same boy then raised his hand and flared his ki again. He shouted,

"BIG-BANG ATTACK!"

The attack hit its mark with deadly accuracy, the explosion disintegrating General Zenyu forever. Aiden and the others quickly picked Eve up and moved away just in time. The explosion had both widened and deepened the crater significantly, but Slade was unconcerned as he turned his gaze towards Kane. Kane jumped back a little from Slade's piercing eyes. He looked at the crater that had once been his right hand man, then back to the Super Saiyan who landed a few feet away from him. His friends landed close behind, carrying the body of the girl he had hit with his blast. Kane's expression turned from fear to anger, though his fear had not left in the slightest.

"Why...you..." he said through clenched teeth.

Slade just stared at Kane, and then he spoke,

"You guys get Eve out of here. She needs help." His tone was more commanding than ever.

"But Slade..." said Alex, "It doesn't look like she's even breathing anymore."

Slade turned to them slowly. He pointed his palm towards Eve, and shot a tiny golden blast at her. Rather than destroying her, the blast surrounded her with a golden light, which seemed to go inside of her. After a few moments, Eve breathed in sharply, coughing up a little more blood.

"My God." said Alex.

"Now go." Slade commanded, "Take her to the hospital. That energy I gave her will be for nothing if you don't hurry."

"But..." started Aiden.

"Remember the promise you made!" Slade yelled, then turning back to Kane he added, "And tell Eve, I'll keep mine."

"Right Slade," said Nax, picking Eve up and flying off, the others following close behind. Slade's eyes were burning with anger as he looked at Kane. Kane returned the icy stare, but Slade could sense his fear.

"It's time for round two now." Slade said.


	19. Chapter 19

The Last Warrior

Chapter 19: Round Two

By: Daniel Graffio

April 27, 2005

Slade stared Kane down with a look of utter contempt and malice. His green eyes seemed to flash with visions of putting Kane through the kind of pain he was experiencing. Kane stared back at him furiously. His right hand man was now dead, and by the thing he had dreaded most, a Super Saiyan. He glanced again at the crater Slade had made in killing Zenyu. He looked back at the boy.

"You...will...pay...for that." he grunted through clenched teeth. Slade brought his hand up, and motioned with one finger, as if to say, "Bring it on." Kane rushed straight at Slade and let loose a hurricane of punches, all of which were dodged effortlessly. Slade then grabbed Kane's arm, locked it into the crook of his own, and smashed his elbow repeatedly into Kane's face. Kane staggered a bit when Slade let him go, clutching his face. He looked at saw Slade still standing with that defiant look on his face.

"Why you..." he said. He pointed his finger and fired another red beam. Slade knocked it away without effort. Kane yelled and began firing the beams in rapid succession again. Slade swatted them all way like flies. Kane then attacked Slade like a wild animal, throwing punch after kick after punch. Slade dodged and blocked everyone. He then began to attack himself, moving much to fast for Kane to dodge or block. Slade felt a grim satisfaction in beating the hell out of the man who had killed his family. Slade smashed his kneed into Kane's stomach and punched him hard in the face when he was doubled over. He then backed off to give his opponent some room. Kane stared angrily up at him. He straightened up and looked right into Slade's green eyes.

"Fool." he spat, "I'm a lot stronger then I've been letting on."

"Really?" said Slade dryly.

"You'll see soon boy. I'll use my full power, and I'll have the pleasure of destroying the last Super Saiyan, something even Lord Freeza could never accomplish." Kane put his fists to his sides again, and began to raise his ki even more. His ki flared a dark purple, his body began to bulge and his armor started to crack and break.

"Did you feel that?" said Aiden as they flew towards the city.

"Yeah, it's Kane." said Alex, his face looking worried.

"What a terrible power." said Nax. "I never knew he was this strong. I hope Slade can handle this."

"He will." said Aiden, "He's not fighting at his full strength yet either. I can tell somehow."

"Slade..." they heard Eve moan, shaking them back to their senses.

"We better hurry with her." said Nax. "If we don't, Slade's gonna come after us when he's done with Kane."

Kane's ki grew with his body, until it finally exploded in a bright flash. Slade didn't budge an inch from the explosion. When the dust cleared, Kane stood, twice as big, and twice as strong. He looked as Slade with a deeply satisfied smile.

"Well boy," he said, "What do you think of this?" he laughed slightly.

"If that's all," Slade said blankly, "You've just wasted my time." Kane's smile dropped, and he gritted his teeth.

"Not impressed are you?" he said, rushing at Slade and smashing his fist into the side of his face. Slade's head moved from the impact, but his feet stayed firmly planted in place.

"No." he said, still staring down Kane with his cold eyes, "I'm not." He threw is own fist into Kane's chest, burying it deep. Kane doubled over a bit, then grabbed Slade around the torso. He lifted the Super Saiyan off the ground and hurled him away. Slade rightened himself easy, and zanzokened out of the way of the ki blast Kane sent at him. Slade rushed back to Kane, swiping out at him with his fist. Kane zanzokened out of the way, moving extremely fast for someone as big as he was. He reappeared behind Slade and grabbed at him again. Slade fell to his back, then lifted himself back up on his hands, slamming his feet into Kane's jaw. Kane flew back a little, then rushed back at Slade, attacking him fiercely. Slade managed to block many of the blows, but some where getting through and causing damage. Slade fought back with his own supersonic attacks, many of them connecting but Kane was keeping as a much as he was. The fought across the landscape, moving so fast that while the time seemed long to them, it was only seconds in reality. Both fighters locked hands in a violent struggle, each trying to force the other down. The ground cracked and broke beneath the force of both of them. Both of their ki's flared up and competed with each other for dominance. Slade then jumped up a little, and ran on Kane's chest, kicking him right in the chin. Slade then flipped back and used the momentum of his kick to throw Kane to the ground behind him. Slade jumped up again and slammed both his knees into Kane's stomach. The tyrant coughed up some blood, then backhanded Slade off of him. Slade bounced off the ground deftly and flew straight back for Kane. Kane tried to punch at Slade, but the young warrior ducked and landed his own punch to Kane's stomach. Doubled over in pain, Kane stared at Slade with utter hatred in his eyes. Slade returned the look, and landed spin kick directly to Kane's jaw. Kane flew with the kick, landing on his back. Slade leapt into the air and moved to plant both his feet into Kane's body. Kane zanzokened into the air and started down at Slade, so frustrated and furious that he was now completely devoid of rational thought.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed, "IF I CAN'T KILL YOU DIRECTLY, THEN I'LL DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLANET WITH YOU ON IT!"

Kane then formed a massive ball if ki above his head. Slade knew this was no bluff, Kane would destroy the Earth without batting an eye. He took action and gathered all his power to counterattack.

"KAAAAAMEEEEE-"

Kane's attack grew larger

"HAAAAAAMEEEEE-"

Kane stared down at Slade.

"THIS IS IT BOY! DIE!" He flung the ball downwards towards Slade and the Earth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Slade's beam met the ball and began pushing it back. Seeing this, Kane gathered his remaining power and let loose his own beam, reinforcing the ball. Both fighters were pushing their limits, the desire to kill the other the only thought on their minds.

The blue of the Kamehameha and the dark purple of Kane's attack pushed on each other with a force that seemed to cause the air around them to shake, neither attack gaining any dominance. Slade pushed himself higher, the Kamehameha increasing in size. Kane did the same for his attack, pushing back against Slade's. The center of the two attacks pressing against each other seemed to create a vacuum, as the debris was being sucked into it. Slade pushed himself even more, Kane responding in kind.

"This won't end." Slade thought.

"It won't if that's all the power you have boy!" said a voice in his head.

"Vegeta?" thought Slade.

"That's right." said the Saiyan prince, "And I know this can't be all your strength."

"You need to use it all Slade." said Goku's voice, "Remember what Kane's done to this planet, done to you. Use all that anger as your power!"

"I don't think I have any left." said Slade desperately.

"That's crap and you know it bro." said Aaron's voice. "I know you better than anyone bro, and I know you have the power to kill this monster for good."

"Aaron, are you sure?"

"Of course he's sure, you doubt your brother?" said Vegeta, "You have the power to take him out, SO DO IT!"

Slade pushed himself even higher, his beam beginning to overtake Kane's, Kane responded in kind once again. Slade still had a slight advantage, but the fight was still to close.

"It's...not...working." thought Slade, trying to keep his focus.

"Remember us son." said the voice of his father.

"Yes Slade, remember your dad and me, remember you're brother." came his mother's voice, "Remember Eve."

"Eve." said Slade. He could feel that burning rage inside him again. His power rose so high that Kane's beam was completely disintegrated by Slade's power. The self-proclaimed ruler of Earth was barely able to avoid being caught in the blast himself. The force from the attack exploding above him knocked Kane back to the ground with a thud. He looked up from the ground, and saw Slade standing above him, panting, but looking no less worse for wear. Kane quickly got up and tried to run away, tripping on a rock. Slade just continued to walk silently toward him. Kane's eyes filled with fear as he took to the air, trying to escape. Slade grabbed his nearby sword and unsheathed it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he threw the sword like a javelin straight for his fleeing enemy. The sword pierced straight through Kane's back and through his chest. He fell straight back to the ground, landing with a dull crash. Slade flew quickly over to him and plucked his sword out of his body. The Super Saiyan then kicked Kane over to his back, and raised his sword high. Kane looked up at him with utter terror etched on his face. Slade brought the sword down hard, Kane shut his eyes, then opened them. He wasn't dead. He looked to his right and saw the sword mere millimeters from his head. Slade picked it out from the ground and looked down on his defeated enemy.

"You know," he said, "There hasn't been a day since you killed my family that I haven't dreamed of this moment. You lying at my feet, practically wetting yourself at the sight of me. Beaten bloody, and totally defeated. This would be the part of my dream where I cut off your lousy head. But now that I can," he sheathed his sword, "I find no longer want too. You're beaten Kane, I don't care what you do now, whether or not you decide to run from this planet is up too you. I'll let you live with the fear that one day I'll find you and finish the job I started. We'll see how you like living that way."

Slade turned to leave.

"Good-bye Kane." he began to walk away. Kane's fist clenched at this embarrassment. A Saiyan, showing him mercy? The thought was infuriating.

"You...stupid...SAIYAN!" he screamed, lifting his hand to blast Slade apart. Before he could even charge his ki, Slade turned around, and with one attack, blasted Kane out of existence forever. Slade lowered his hand, his ki flaring up again.

"Bastard."

Kane's men watched as their master died in a fiery explosion. They were completely dumbfounded, their mouths and eyes open as wide as could be. When the shock of it wore off, all that was left was anger. They all rushed from the palace towards Slade. He saw them coming and floated up into the air, his sword slung on his back. He could sense their feelings, there anger, their confusion, their hopelessness. There was only one thing he could do for them. He raised his hands to the sky and his ki flared around him once again. It formed a bright golden ball around him, which began to slowly contract around him. Slade put his hands out in front of him, letting the energy gather there. Kane's men were almost all out of the palace now. Slade felt one tear fall down his face at the thought of what he had to do.

"Forgive me." he whispered, then shouted,

"FINAL FLASH!"

The blast tore through the approaching soldiers, destroying them instantly until finally in hit its target, Kane's palace. The explosion was larger than any other that racked the Earth that day, leaving the largest crater on the field. Slade knew though, that the Earth would forgive him for it. Kane was now gone from the face of the earth. Even thinking that, Slade took no pleasure in what he had just done. He had felt the pain of Kane's soldiers many times, he knew it all too well. His hair turned back to normal again, along with his eyes. He immersed himself in his own blue ki and flew back towards the city.


	20. Chapter 20

The Last Warrior

Chapter 20: Epilogue

By: Daniel Graffio

April 27, 2005

Slade walked slowly through the crowded hospital. Many people were staring at him as he was covered with blood and various injuries. The fact that he was still wearing the Saiyan battle suit didn't help. Slade didn't care about any of them, or he wouldn't have if he had noticed them. He was completely focused on his goal. He turned a corner and saw Doc Brown coming his way, a nurse with him.

"It's a miracle she survived." Slade heard him say, "She lost a lot of blood, but it seems she just doesn't have the will to let herself die."

"Doc." called Slade. Doc looked over at him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Slade?" he said, "Is that you?"

"Where's Eve?" Slade asked, ignoring Doc and the nurse's roaming gazes.

"Are you all right? You're friends told me you were fighting Kane." said Doc.

"Where's Eve?" Slade said, more forcefully this time.

"She...She's resting up right now." said the Doc, "We patched her up and are transfusing her some blood right now."

"Let me see her." said Slade, looking at the door where he knew Eve was.

"No, not right now Slade." said Doc, just as firmly, "She's slipped into a coma from shock. I don't know when she'll wake up, but for now she needs some peace and quiet."

"I have to see her now." said Slade, his voice deathly calm.

"Slade, you need rest too. You need to calm..."

"LET ME SEE HER NOW!" Slade yelled, punching a hole into the wall. Doc would have protested more, but the look in Slade's eyes told him the boy needed this.

"All right Slade, all right." he said gently. "Go on in." He moved aside, and Slade went inside the room.

Eve was lying on the bed, her abdomen was heavily bandaged. A spot of red was showing through the bandages. Slade looked around and saw an array of medical equipment hooked up to Eve's body, including a bag full of blood going slowly into her. Slade knelt down beside her bed. He slipped off his bloody gloves and took Eve's small hand into his own.

"Hey Eve." he said gently, his voice cracking slightly, "I did it. I avenged my family Eve. I kept my promise to you too, see? I'm still alive."

Eve continued to sleep.

"I-I'm so sorry Eve. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He kissed her hand lightly, "If I'd never met you then you wouldn't be like this right now. You didn't deserve this. You should have been doing something better than leading a rebellion and falling in love with jerks like me. You deserved better than this, better than me."

Still no response.

"I was too scared to say it before Eve. Every single person I've ever cared about in my life has been taken from me. I thought if I got close you then you might die as well. Or that the opposite would happen. I would die and you would become like me. Angry and alone. I don't ever want to feel that way again, nor do I want anyone else to have that feeling."

He brushed his finger along her cheek.

"I'm not scared anymore Eve. I love you." Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at her silent face, "I love you so much." He rested his forehead against her soft hand.

"You are, the sweetest person, that I have ever met."

Slade looked up and saw Eve smiling at him, her eyes meeting his. Slade had nothing to say, he could only return the smile. She lifted her hand and brushed his cheek. He held her hand to his face.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." she said, "I knew I couldn't really help you, but I had to be there. I had to be near you."

Slade didn't say anything, he just leaned over to her, and kissed her again. She returned the kiss, enjoying ever second of it. Slade bent back up again, smiled at her, and collapsed onto her lap.

"Slade!" said Eve in surprise, "Doc!"

Doc came running in. Eve pointed to Slade and Doc rushed over quickly. He looked Slade over quickly and smiled.

"What is it?" said Eve, a bit worried.

"He's asleep." said Doc with a laugh. "I can only imagine what he's been going through. Physically and mentally."

"Yeah," said Eve, smiling down on Slade, asleep in her lap.

"We probably should move him to a room." said Doc, smiling slightly.

"No, please, let him stay here. I'm sure this is where he wants to be." Said Eve, stroking her fingers through Slade's hair.

"I'm sure you're right." said Doc, leaving them alone.

3 years later...

Slade looked around his house. He had built it himself, with a little help from his friends. He looked out the window to the lake, the same lake by the old base. It was fairly large, enough space for him, his wife, and his newborn son. Slade looked at Eve sitting in a chair, holding their baby son Aaron. Eve looked back and smiled.

"Slade," she said, "I'd rather our baby grow up with a mind for more than fighting. I know I can't talk you out of it, but let's keep his training a little less intense okay?"

"I'll try." said Slade with a smile, he went back to looking out the window.

"Also, since its peaceful now, I want you to be helping me around the house more rather than training and fighting. I need you to help me raise our baby. Okay?"

Slade didn't answer, and Eve took that as acceptance. She turned away to the baby again, not noticing the smile that grew on her husband's face. A crooked half-smile.

**Dragonball:Bloodines**

**Part 1:The Last Warrior**

**THE END**


End file.
